To See With Eyes Unclouded By Hate
by vjsimpact
Summary: Whisper has trained hard all her life and now she's finally got the belt. But one superstar likes to remind her the only way is down. NEW CHAPTER.
1. Whisper Michaels

I closed my eyes and allowed the pulsating music to take over my body. I took over my senses allowing me a couple moments of bliss. I was inside my personal limbo. Music always helped me zone out, it psyched me up and it psyched others out. Turn on a record and turn it up loud. I pressed my finger on the plus sign and let it get to the loudest it could go.

My hearing was going to be shot to shit by the time I was 40. I was only 24, plenty of time to enjoy the music while it lasted. But why should I care when this is how I felt? When this was how music allowed me to feel. I stretched my arms above my head letting my hands touch slightly. I leaned my body forwards till my fingers touched the ground. I stood back up and closed my eyes. I jumped from foot to foot, shaking out my arms.

I looked down at the thousands of stairs in front of me. And right at the bottom of those stairs was my target. The squared circle, 20 x 20. Red roped. Pale blue mat. Black apron. I rolled my head loosening my muscles. I cracked my knuckles "I'm coming." I descended down the steps at a steady pace, then I sped up keeping in rhythm with the music that was playing in my ears.

I was nearly there and th sweat was starting to roll down my forehead, I could see the ring clearly now. I smiled as I got closer I could recognise 2 figures in the ring. I knew who one of them was, I would know those moves anywhere. And why wouldn't I? I'd been around them long enough. I had trained with them. When I reached the bottom I jumped the security barrier took out my earphones, placed my iPod on the side and tripped up one of the two guys in the ring.

He slammed to the floor landing on his head, I slid into the ring and flipped him over "still not as fast as you used to be big brother" I smiled at him he was laughing at me and he tickled my ribs "stop it!" I was laughing as he straddled me and continued to tickle me. I got my arm up and grabbed him into a headlock he stopped straight away

"little sister got skills!" he playfully pushed me off and ruffled my hair. I was looking at the smiling face of my big brother Randy Orton. Well half brother anyway, same mother. I looked over at the second occupant in the ring it was Randy's best friend John Cena. I couldn't stand him. I think it was safe to say I hated him and he hated me too.

"John" I nodded at him that's the only greeting he ever got from me.

"Whisp" my mouth curled a little bit I hated him calling me that he did it to annoy me and it worked all the time. I hated my name anyways Whisper Michaels. Yeah Shawn Michaels was my father weird right? My dad and Randy's mum had a brief affair and she fell pregnant with me and decided to keep the baby.

Randy was only 1 and a half at the time and his dad and mum were apart. Randy hated the though of having a little sister. He didn't mind voicing it all the time either with tantrums. But Shawn told me when I was born I latched onto his finger and didn't let go and he loved me ever since.

Bob Orton excepted me as a daughter as well he understood the situation when Elaine slept with my dad they were going through rough times. So effectively I had 2 families. The Orton's and the Michaels. So it was safe to say wrestling was in my blood it was what I was born to do.

It was so weird growing up with a dad who was admired by millions, so weird that when I would go out with him people would stop and ask for his autograph. Even more weird was when I would go out with Bob and Elaine we would also be stopped and asked for autographs. I had thousands of photo's of me and legends of WWE. Andre the Giant, Hulk Hogan, Steve Austin and loads more. I guess your thinking I'm a spoiled brat right?

I'm not, I was just lucky. And that's all I tell people "I was born lucky I guess". I grabbed the towel in the corner of the ring and wiped the sweat off my face and the back of my neck and threw it at Randy "where did you come from? I didn't even know you were here"

"I was doing my usual ritual"

"running the stairs? Your so weird I've never understood that"

"well you wouldn't. I better be heading off I need to shower before the show"

"you do that because you stink" he turned his attention to John "come on John give me your best shot" I jumped down from the ring and grabbed my iPod jumping the barrier again and heading up the stairs. Completely oblivious to John's eyes staring a hole into my back.

After stepping out of the shower I towel dried my long purple hair. I loved crazy hair, Vince said it adds to my "character" I climbed into my clothes for the night I put on my knee pads and then slipped into my black lycra pants and short sleeved lycra top. I took out a piece of ribbon wrapping it around my left arm tying it at the hand. I stretched out my arms and legs then sat back down on the coach.

I took some tape out of my bag and started wrapping out my right wrist. I snapped the end and threw it next to me. I started to put on my boots and tie them up. I heard the door open when I looked up I saw John walking into the room "Whisp"

"stop calling me that. You know I hate it"

"yeah I do it to piss you off"

"Jesus, I hate you"

"I know" he smiled at me, I picked up the tape and threw it at John it bounced off his head and landed on the floor

"you reactions getting a little slow?"

"bitch" he picked up the tape and threw it back at me but I caught it before it could hit me

"bitch? You ain't seen anything yet" I stood up and walked over to him "why do you hate me so much?"

"because you're a spoiled little brat that's why, you don't deserve to be in this business, you got it all handed to you in a silver platter"

"I had to work for what I got. What about Randy huh? What about my big brother you don't think he got everything handed to him"

"Randy is different his 3rd generation! But you? You got the Orton's and the Michaels you were lucky. Your just a spoiled little brat" I reached my hand back to slap him but he caught it and twisted it behind my back

"Ouch, let go you fucking idiot" he pulled harder on it "I said let go"

"your reactions getting a little slow?"

"fuck you" he pushed me away when I turned around he had walked from the room slamming the door behind him. Like I said, we hated each other. I rubbed my shoulder and kicked my bag. He got me so worked up. God help my opponent tonight. I picked my mask out of my bag and walked out the door in search for my dad.

I spotted him over in the corner talking to Paul I walked up behind him "BOO!" he jumped out of his skin

"Whisper! You cant scare an old man like that!" He laughed and pulled me in hug

"dad… what you guys up to?"

"just talking about tonight, you know the big DX reunion"

"awesome. What you got planned?" Paul walked up and threw his arm around my shoulder

"that kid is a secret"

"uncle Paul! God you guys are no fun at all"

"we better be heading baby, you go and get ready for your big match! I love you" he kissed the top of my head and Paul ruffled my hair and the walked off I shook my head and hooked my mask in my pants. I went in the directions of the woman's locker room and walked inside. I saw the usual group around. Then I spotted Maria my travelling companion

"Whisper! I've been looking for you"

"I was doing my usual ritual then I got changed"

"so you ready for tonight?"

"always, I'm fired up! I had a little altercation with John it's got me going"

"oh god, what happened now?"

"came into my locker room you know just to piss me off, words were exchanged then he grabbed me and twisted my arm behind my back"

"Your kidding?! Why would he do that?"

"because I ruffled his feathers a little, don't worry about it man it's all good, he couldn't possibly do anything to make me hate him more"

"you know one day you are going to realise that you have feelings for him" I couldn't help but laugh at what she said, she was nothing like her on screen character she was not ditzy at all but sometimes she made me wonder

"me have feelings for John? Don't make me puke"

"whatever you know its all sexual tension"

"you got sexual tension right"

"how longs it been?"

"lets just say its been so long I'm wondering whether or not sex has changed"

"oh god not good"

"yeah. Do you think it's possible to become a virgin again?"

"haha, no way" we sat back and joked for a while longer till it was time for my match "good luck don't hurt yourself. You better bring that gold back"

"Maria, I don't need luck" I unhooked my mask and pulled it over my head covering my face. Loads of people didn't understand this but unlike my dad I had trained in the Lucha Libre style in Mexico. And I wore this mask as a sign of respect and it allowed me the freedom of not wearing make-up. I tied it tightly at the back and pulled my purple locks free.

I walked to the curtain and gave myself a second to get into the right mindset 'okay, it's Summerslam the biggest party of the summer, you Whisper have a shot at the belt and you are NOT going to lose it. You have trained to hard for this. You can do it, don't let Beth's size get into your head.' I stretched my arms and walked to the curtain. I looked behind me and Beth stood there with her gleaming title belt on her shoulder. Smug look tattooed onto he face. Me and her had been feuding for months now and tonight I was going to put a stop to it. I was a little firecracker. I guess I got that from Shawn.

**_The Match_**

My music hit and before I knew what I was doing my feet carried me out to the screaming fans. I raised my hands high above my head and linked my fingers together. I walked down the ramp slapping hands with the fans I spotted a few kids around wearing replica's of my mask. I smiled underneath my own and slid into the ring. I stood on the ropes and raised my hands again. I stepped down and waited for Beth.

When I heard the bell ring my eyes misted over. I ran for Beth jumping on her and throwing punches left, right and centre. She backed me into the term buckle and started pummelling me. I got my arms up to shield myself, the ref backed her away. I stood up but she gave me a swift kick into the stomach. I let out a gasp of air and she continued to kick me.

Pulling me by my hair she grabbed me into the centre of the ring, she grabbed me by the waist and flung me over her shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain as she started squeezing tighter on my ribs. I wiggled my legs and dropped to the floor. I pushed her into the ropes she came bouncing back and I caught her with a dropkick. My back arched perfectly and I came back down to the mat. She stood up again but this time I was ready for her. I hit her with a another dropkick. I slid over to her and grabbed onto her legs I dragged her over to the corner. I dropped my body backwards sling shooting her into the term buckle. She bounced off of it landing on the top of her head.

I grabbed her arm and threw her into the ropes. I bent down intended to flip her over my back but she kicked me in the shoulder. She ran at the ropes but I saw her out of the corner of my eye I ducked underneath her as she jumped and went to flip her over again but she caught my legs stopping me. She game me a kick to the stomach. She straightened her hair and looked down at me. Waiting for me to get up, when I did she grabbed me round the waist, and dropped me to the floor again into a sidewalk slam. She pinned me but I kicked out a one.

She pushed me onto my back and started to punch me over and over again. I held my arms up but she reached down and started choking me. I heard the ref start counting and Beth realised her hold on me she stood up and got into the face of the ref. I took this time to placed my hands behind me flat on the mat, balance myself and jump to my feet. A move I learned from my dad. She turned around and I caught her in the chest with a big kick.

She fell on her back holding her chest, I walked over to the corner and rolled into a Rolling Thunder. I hooked her leg but she kicked out at 2. I stood up and waited for her to stand up. I needed that belt. So far it had been back and forth but I need this win. 'maybe then John will cut me some slack. Hang on… why should I care?' When Beth stood up I ran at her going into a handstand intending to go for a hurricanrana but she stood me mid flow and reversed it into a power bomb. My head hit the floor first. For a second I saw stars. I felt her pick me up into a chicken wing 'she's going for her finisher'.

I wriggled my whole body free and rolled her into a pin but she kicked out. I stood up and waited for her to get up when she did I turned around and caught her with a Pele Kick. I ran from the ring and positioned myself on the apron I played up to the fans hearing then shout my name it always steadied my nerves. I watched as Beth stood up. When she got to her feet and faced me I pulled the rope jumped to the top and jumped off into a springboard moonsult I caught her head and dropped her into an inverted DDT. My finishing move 'Storm Driver'

I felt my heart flutter slightly as I pinned Beth. It seemed to run in slow motion as I watched the ref's hand slam down into the 3 count. My heart burst though my chest and I rolled off of her and listened to the crowd cheering I looked over at Lillian smiling "and here is your winner and the new WWE woman's champion Whisper!" the referee handed the belt to me, I took it and looked my eyes misted a bit I felt tears. I stood on the term buckle and raised it high above my head.

* * *

When I got to the back I felt myself stumble back when someone threw their arms around my neck "I'm so proud"

"dad!" I stepped back and looked at him with the title gleaming on my shoulder

"take the mask off let me see your face" I untied it and pulled it off the top of my head Shawn cupped my face and looked at me, kissing me on the forehead "I'm so proud" Hunter was standing next to him nodding his head he hugged me next. "We'll celebrate later okay?" I heard there music start as they walked out.

I walked down the corridors and saw my favourite person "Hola Rey!"

"Hola mami. Felicitaciones por su gran victoria. Usted merece ese título. You did amazing"

"gracias Rey, eso significa mucho el venir de usted. That means a lot coming from you"

"you go and enjoy that title, you have a largo camino ahead of you" he held my hand kissed it lightly. It was typical to see me and Rey speaking Spanish to each other or as Shawn liked to call it Spanglish. I trained with Rey for a little bit during my time in Mexico and we grew close. I curtsied to him and carried on walking towards Randy's dressing room.

"RANDY!" he spun around and ran towards me picking me up

"You did it Whisper you won the belt. I'm so proud of you, you wait till mum and dad call you"

"yeah there going to be ecstatic"

"Shawn see you yet?"

"yeah he was waiting behind the curtain, I still cant believe this" I looked at the belt in my hands shaking my head

"Well you deserve it, you trained your butt off for it. I'll be right back. I have to talk to Vince quickly take a seat" he kissed my head and jogged out. I relaxed in the chair rubbing my hand over the gold 'it's so shiny' I heard someone bustle into the room, I looked up to see John walking in I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whisp, you won the title"

"how observant of you John"

"you know there is only one way to go now"

"and what way that?"

"down. Your going to lose it soon or later and my betting is sooner"

"you know you are such an asshole you get me so…"

"so what?" I punched him in the eye, he stumbled back and quickly raised his hand to his eye. At that point Randy came back into the room and looked at the scene in front of him

"Jesus Christ I cant leave you two alone for 5 minutes can I?!"

"No you can't I'll catch up with you later Randy" I briefly hugged him before walking to the door but Randy grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear

"one day you going to realise you have feelings for him"

"why does everyone keep saying that?" I looked over at John who was glaring at me "I'd rather give up my title" I looked at him then walked out.

What's the saying? If looks could kill…

* * *

**_What does everyone think? Should I continue? Read and Review! _**


	2. I'm Not Teaming With Him

**Chapter 2 - I'm Not Teaming With Him.**

Waking up in the hotel the next morning the first thing my attention was on was the shining gold Woman's Championship. I hadn't woken up with a smile on my face in years but that site could make anyone smile. John was wrong, the only way is up. From now on I was going to give more then 100%. As I sat up in bed I got a shooting pain in my head, the night before we had all celebrated.

The night had been filled with drinking and partying I don't remember anything at all, the last thing I do remember is someone carrying me to my room, kissing me on the forehead then I passed out, I'd hate to think about what I got up to last night, my dad was probably going to kill me. I stood up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I downed half of it and sat down on the bed. It was 10o'clock. I looked over at Maria sleeping peacefully in her bed, I was about to walk into the bathroom when my phone started ringing, I ran over before it woke Maria up

"hello?"  
"_Hello Whisper"  
_"Mom! Hi, how you doing?"  
_"I'm doing good. Congratulations on last night! You did fantastic!"  
_"thank you! It was amazing, I'm looking at the belt right now"  
"_all I can say is that I'm so proud of you. How's your father?"  
_"his doing good, said his backs been giving him some problems but other then that his doing great"  
"_My daughter, woman's champion" _I heard her start to sniff, she always did that when she was about to cry  
"don't start crying mom!"  
_"I'm just so happy, Bob was jumping around the room when you won"  
_"I can just see it now, listen mom I'm going have to love you and leave you okay?"  
_"okay look after yourself and keep an eye out for Randy"  
_"I'll try my best. I love you"  
_"love you too" _I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed.

After having a shower and getting dressed I left a note for Maria and went down for breakfast. When I walked in the room with filled with superstars, I spotted Rey and I waved at him before heading straight for the food, I picked up a fruit salad and ordered a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee. I sat down and was just about to eat when someone slammed their plate of food and jug of juice down right next to me making some of it jump from the plate.

"Hey asshole…" I looked up to see the smiling face of John Cena "should have known it was you"

"good morning to you sweetheart" He sat down and started munching on his food, I turned myself in my chair and started to eat mine trying my hardest to ignore him, which was pretty hard when he kept kicking my leg with his foot.

"stop it"

"why is it annoying you?" I just scoffed at him, I didn't need this I still had a banging headache and I really didn't need him annoying me at the moment. "I didn't know you could dance Whisp"

"what the hell are you talking about now?"

"do you even remember last night?"

"a little…"

"well lets just say if you ever decided to stop wrestling, I'm sure you could get a job as a stripper" that took my breath away, '_fucker!' _

"fuck you John!"

"maybe even a bar dancer you know like in Coyote Ugly, except you take your clothes off"

"is this why you came and sat with me? To piss me off? Because it's not working"

"I'm just trying to make conversation" he held his hands up defensively, but I just rolled my eyes at him and turned my back again '_did I really dance on a table? Dad is really going to kill me now' _I picked up a piece of fruit and popped it in my mouth. I pulled out a magazine and started reading it. All the time John's kicking my leg, I picked up my coffee and went to drink it when John missed me and kicked the table causing me to drop my coffee spilling it down my top and lap.

I stood up in shock, the coffee started burning "you freaking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm so sorry here…" he was holding in his laughter when he stood up and started wiping my top down with tissues, I tore them from his hand and pushed him away everyone in the room was watching now

"back off, it wouldn't have spilt if you weren't acting like a 5 year old, you moron! Jesus Christ this is hot!" I saw Rey come rushing over to me trying to calm me down

"Whisper, calmarse…" Rey had his arm in front of me holding me back

John just continued to laugh "it was an accident…" I felt myself reach my limit

"Rey él dijo que era un accidente? Did he really just say that to me!?" I laughed before turning my attention to John my fists clenched "I'll show you accident!" I picked up his jug full of orange juice and threw it in his face everyone around the room gasped. "Your just lucky I didn't throw steaming hot coffee AND your lucky I didn't punch you in the fucking head!"

"your freaking nuts!" I walked over to him sticking my finger in his face

"you better stay out of my way" I pushed John as I walked out the room, I was still angry I looked down at my clothes that were covered in coffee, my chest was burning. After having a freezing cold shower and a change of clothes I felt tones better, but I was still mad as hell at John. Wouldn't you be?

"you okay?"

"yeah Maria, I'm fine just pissed off I guess. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate him more but it looks like I do"

"maybe he was right you said he was kicking you then hit the table, maybe it was an accident"

"yeah, but it didn't help that he kept laughing at me, that coffee was hot!"

"what are you going to now?"

"I'm hoping he will heed my advice and keep the hell out of my way. I just want to punch him in the head!"

"calm down Whisper, listen you need to keep a cool head, we've got Raw tonight, you cant let your problems with John get in the way" I sat down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. Maria was right, she was always right.

"okay. Your right, I'll do it but if I run into him I'll…" I was interrupted when my phone starting ringing I looked at the I.D. "hey boss"  
_"Whisper so glad I got hold of you"  
_"what can I do for you?"  
"_new challenger. I got a call from Amy this morning. She wants the belt"  
_"oh yeah what did she actually say?"  
"_she said seeing as Edge is going for the WWE championship she wants the woman's belt so they can in her own words '_run Raw the way it's suppose to be'_"  
_"well you tell her to bring it on. I'm ready and waiting"  
"_spoken like a true champion, but there is one small problem"  
_"I don't like the sound of this"  
"_John's the WWE champion at the moment. So that means you too are going to have to work together for a while"  
_"Oh no, no way! I'm not teaming with him! You have got to be out of your freaking mind Stephanie! I cant stand the guy…"  
_"whoa, whoa! Calm down, listen I heard what happened this morning…"  
_"how?"  
"_I have my sources. But I think this is a good idea, you don't have to like the guy to work with him. Just think about it okay?"  
_"Alright, I'll think about it" I clicked the phone and ended the conversation. '_Me!? Team with John?!' _I'd rather eat tacks.

* * *

When me and Maria arrived at the arena I headed straight to the stairs to start my ritual. I always did this before I started anything. It was something I liked to do to get my adrenaline pumping before the night started. When I finished I walked straight to the locker room to get changed. I got into my red lycra pants. I put on a long sleeved gold lycra top cut all up the sides. I put on my boots, tied them up and concentrated on my make up. I thought it was time for a change so I started to paint my eyes. I finished them off by adding some false eyelashes. My eyes were now painted in red and gold to match my attire.

I stood back and looked at myself, '_not to shabby for someone who never wears make-up' _my hair was dead straight so I didn't need to bother with it. I picked up my mask for the night and my title then bounced from the room. Raw was about to start in a soon so I need to make my decision. Do I team with John or not? I walked to somewhere quite and sat myself on the crates. Tucking my legs underneath me I rested my head in my hands. '_To team or not to team, that is the question' _I giggled at the thought that just ran through my head

"te ves con problemas. You look troubled Whisper"

"So would you if you had to team with a man you hate"

"oh I get it now, you going to equipo with John?"

"No estoy seguro. Part of me thinks it's a good idea the other desastre. I cant stand him. How am I suppose to co-exist with the carajo cabeza"

"no es possible. I don't think it's possible. You just need to grit you teeth and bare it, darle un descanso, he doesn't seem like such a bad guy to me. "

"darle un descanso?! I've had to put up with his snide remarks for demasiado largo. But gracias Rey. Now I know just what to do" I looked at him and we both laughed "sarcasmo"

"I see that. But you just got to think. What would the fans like to see? That's who we do it for, but the decision is up to you. Whatever choice you make though, I'm sure will be the derecho uno"

"gracias Rey. You just helped me make up my mind"

"es mi placer. I'm always here to help you" we both jumped down and hugged each other. I handed my mask to Rey and let him slip it on. I kissed his cheek before I walked off ready for the show. When I got to the interview area I saw Maria. I walked over and threw my arms around her neck jumping on her back

"Mariiia!"

"you seem happy"

"I just spoke to Rey. And I made up my mind"

"oh yeah" I leaned over and whispered in her ear. She just shook her head "I hope you know what your getting yourself into"

"I always know what I'm doing. Confianza me" We both turned our attention to the camera that was staring at us. And the crew starting counting back from 5.

_**The Interview**_

"Welcome back to Raw I'm here with our new WWE Woman's Champion Whisper!" The camera panned out and brought me into shot. I smiled under the mask as the crowd starting cheering. "Last night at No Mercy you faced Beth Phoenix for Woman's Championship and won. What's next for Whisper"

"Like everybody knows Maria this is my first title here in the WWE I fought hard. I've been here for 2 years and haven't been able to capture the belt. Last night I said to myself this is all or nothing. Y finalmente soy campeón. I won. But I guess what's next is la defensa de este cinturón con honor. Defending like a true champion…" all of a sudden Lita came into screen. She began clapping sarcastically. I pushed the belt up my shoulder a little "can I help you?"

"you could say that. You see me and my boyfriend the number one contender for the WWE championship was just wondering something. Why do you wear that ridiculous mask?!" she started pointing and laughing

"respeto"

"respeto? What the hell is that?"

"Respect. It's a sign of respect Lita, something you know nothing of"

"oh yeah?! Something I know nothing of, I don't think you know respect otherwise you would be bowing at my feet!"

"at least I don't open my legs to every talent in the locker room _puta_"

"You cant talk to me like that! I am a 3 times Woman's Champion and I'm coming for that title again I have more talent in my little finger then you do in your whole body"

"why don't you prove it?"

"As everyone knows me and Edge have a match tonight against John Cena. Seeing as he hasn't found a partner it looks like me and my boyfriend are going to teach him a lesson. You better watch closely because that's going to be you soon"

"that's just what I though, all talk no pelotas why am I not surprised?"

"you better watch what your saying Whisper because I'm coming for my title, but not only that. I'll be coming for you mask as well" she turned around and walked off leaving me there with Maria.

* * *

"Okay so I have defiantly made up my mind. When I get my hands on that girl she wont know what hit her Maria!"

"your fist probably. I gotta head off, be careful out there" I hugged her before she walked off in the opposite direction. Me and Amy used to be best friends. We were inseparable but now she didn't like me and I didn't like her it was that simple. I guess your hearing that a lot right? But if you were here when the whole Adam/Lita/Matt thing went down, you would understand why.

I flexed my arms a little before trying to find a free monitor. When I found one I took out a chair and started watching. '_Okay so I hate John? But what's the harm in taking down Lita and entertaining the fans at the same time if that means teaming with him once in a while? And I could always mess with John a little.' _it didn't take long for John's music to hit and for him to come rushing out behind the curtain WWE championship in hand. I watched as he walked down and slid into the ring, shaking the already present referee's hand

He grabbed a mic and stood in the middle of the ring he adjusted his hat and looked around. "The Champ is here!" '_Jesus Christ' _I rolled my eyes at him.

_**The First Confrontation-**_

"Okay, calm down" everyone in the arena was cheering madly for him "tonight as you all saw me and Edge had a few choice words to say to each other, and like always he had his little bitch, oops sorry I mean he had Lita with him" everyone starting clapping and laughing. '_so what? I called her a bitch as well Cena' _"and I challenged him to a fight. A fight he accepted but as always he had something else to add. Y'all know I never back down from a fight… hell lets just take a look. Play the footage"

A video played from earlier tonight with Edge adding Lita into the match when it stopped playing he took off his hat and scratched his head "unfortunately I haven't…" the harsh drumming of Alter Bridge cut John off as Edge and Lita came out dressed to wrestler they got into the ring and Lita grabbed a microphone

"Well John looks like you didn't find a partner. Too bad… it looks like me and Edge are going to have to beat you anyways"

"you know Edge after months and months I finally figured out something" Edge looked at him and nodded his head mouth '_oh yeah what?' _"I figured out its Lita who has the balls in this relationship" I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. Because quite frankly it was true. Edge and Lita paced the ring outraged

"you know John this is exactly why you couldn't find a partner you have no respect for anyone!"

"I think we established earlier it was you who didn't have any respect I think I heard and I quote '_at least I don't open my legs to every talent in the locker room puta'" _I looked at the screen quite taken aback. Me and John hated each other but here he was quoting me from the interview earlier. '_okay Whisper make your mind up, do you REALLY know what your doing?' _

"that bitch doesn't know what the hell she is talking about, she doesn't deserve that title she has done nothing to deserve it!" Lita started ranting in the way she does all the time not stopping to breathe I zoned out for a while not listening. Who did? I was ripped back to reality when I heard what she had to say next "think about it why wear a mask maybe it's not respect maybe it's because the bitch is just jealous because she's not as beautiful as me…" before I ran to the curtain I saw John raise the mic to his mouth to retort but my music had already started up.

The start of Enter Shikari's - Sorry You Not A Winner crashed through the arena. The strobe lighting started and I walked out. The clapping sounded through the arena in time with the song. I walked down the ramp with my title hanging on my shoulder displayed proudly. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring. I looked at John's shocked face I was probably the last person he expected. Purely because we hated each other and because what had happened this morning.

"now, now Lita. Why all the harsh words? I thought we were best friends" I smiled at the crowd.

"this has got nothing to do with you Whisper!"

"en realidad, it has everything to do with me. You see you told me a little while ago that you wanted my cinturón, and not only that, you wanted my mask. That just don't sit well with me. Now it's no secret that me and John don't get on well actually we hate each other, but as soon as you told me he needed a partner for your match tonight I though 'what a perfect opportunity'"

"for what exactly?" John and Edge were watching the scene in front of them, I looked at them both then I looked around at the fans I dropped my belt to the floor

"to kick your asno!" I let go of the microphone and tackled her to the floor, I threw forearm after forearm at her but before long I was pulled from her body by John, the ref rang the bell signalling the start of the match, I pushed John out of the way and went at Lita again. It was clear me and her was going to start. I punched her over and over again till I backed her into the corner when I did I grabbed her hand and threw her into the opposite corner, I ran after her and when she bounced off the corer I grabbed her hair and brought her down to the mat with a bulldog.

I picked her up by her hair again and hit her, she faltered back but came back at me with a forearm of her own. I connected with my own, but she came back at me. I got one last one in before she poked me in the eye, I fell back holding my eye. Then I heard two claps. I shook my head and saw that Lita had tagged in Edge, I shook my head again and poised myself to face him, then I felt someone slap my back.

He jumped into the ring running for Edge. I reluctantly stepped onto the apron and watch as John and Edge slugged it out. I watched across the ring as Lita kept glancing my way, she was leaning over the rope shouting encouragement at Edge, I however couldn't be bothered '_his a big boy, he can look after himself' _I watched as both John and Edge flew at each other knocking them both down. John started crawling over to me for the tag. Edge doing the same, I was jumping up and down, itching to get into the action, I leaned as far over the rope as I could. When I felt John's hand slap mine I got a jolt of electricity and I burst into the ring at the same time as Lita, we hit each other over and over again, I got the upper hand and threw her into the ropes.

When she came running back I booted her in the chest she fell down clutching at it trying to catch her breath. I waited for her to stand up, when she did I turned and went to hit the Pele Kick but she moved out the way, when I landed I felt myself get winded, Lita took advantage straight away and started stomping at my back.

I crawled over to the corner and stood up, Lita came running at me, I didn't move in time and felt her arm cut across my throat, I dropped to my knees, Lita then tried to rip my mask off my face. I held on I felt her clawing at my eyes, I reached on arm up and grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her flying forwards. We both stood up and the same time Lita grabbed my arm and threw me into the corner, intending for me to connect but I jumped up to the top rope and flipped into a corkscrew senton landing on her.

I started dragging myself over to John's corner. I was just inches away when I felt Lita grab my ankle and drag me back into the middle of the ring, she let go and I stood on my feet and rested myself in the middle of the ropes. I watched as Lita ran at me but I dropped the floor bending the rope with it and watched at Lita went flying over the top. Edge jumped down and went straight over to her. All the time John was looking on wide-eyed, I smiled at him "watch this Cena" I walked to the opposite side of the ring and took a deep breath.

I ran and flipped my whole body over the top rope into a Asai moonsult landing on both Edge and Lita. But I didn't aim it very well and took the brunt of the fall. I rolled over to my back and held on. I watched as John jumped from the rope and started an attack on Edge who was started to stand up. I got up as well not wanting to be out done by John. I grabbed Lita by the hair throwing her in the ring after Edge. Me and John got into the ring at the same time.

We both stated hitting Edge and Lita at the same time, when the stood there dazed we seemed to have the same through and bounced off the rope into a shoulder block. We stood up and looked at each other '_did we really just do that?' _the ref got John out the ring while Edge rolled into his corner. I picked Lita up from the floor and started chopping at her chest. But then I made a big mistake.

I turned my back on her.

Edge took my attention by pretending to try and get in the ring causing John to as well, but the ref held John back. When I turned to face Lita I met a kick to my face. I felt a sting come to my eyes and I fell to the floor, my hand shot to my nose, but then I didn't care about that as much. I felt kick after kick connecting with every part of my body as Edge and Lita started their double attack. The pressure let up when I looked up to see John breaking away from the ref and tackling Edge to the outside.

Lita brought me to my feet punching me in the face again she bounced off the ropes going for a clothesline but I reversed it and got her into a chokehold, I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck. I wrapped my legs around her waist and brought us both into the canvas where I applied as much pressure as I could. The ref asked her if she wanted to quit. When she said no I tightened the hold on her. I heard her hand slam down onto the mat as she tapped out, but I didn't let go. I ignored the bell ringing and I ignored the referee trying to prise apart my hold on her.

When I did I stood up to see John back in the ring, Edge leaned in a grabbed Lita supporting her as they retreated up the ramp. I grabbed mine and John's title and handed his to him. I stood on the rope and held it high above my head I wiped my nose and looked at the blood, the kick had made me bleed. Still wiping my nose I looked at John '_I didn't expect us to have chemistry in the ring. And that jolt I got when he tagged me in… Maybe I was wrong about him' _

He leaned over and whispered in my ear "you stink of coffee"

But then again, maybe not.

* * *

**_Okay so the match didn't go quiiiiiite as planned but i did my best. I hope you all enjoyed and when you read it please review! If i get reviews you get another chapter! =D. _**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!! (Y).  
xxx**_


	3. Piece Of Cake

**Chapter 3 - Piece Of Cake.**

Getting up the next week was agony, I had been training all week with dad and he was really putting me to work as punishment for my behaviour. He had me doing ring time with Paul, Randy, Rey, pretty much anyone who would agree, all because I had a little too much to drink and like John said ended up dancing on the bar. I didn't mid wrestling them it was just that fact the John was there constantly watching, probably remembering every detail so he could torture me a little more then usual.

I hated that he was right, I swung my legs over the bed and stretched my arms above my head and let out a long yawn. I walked over to the bathroom and was about to get into the shower when there was a loud knock on the door. I walked over stood on my tippy-toes and looked through the peephole. "Shit, it's dad." I kept quite and hoped he would go away. I wasn't in the mood for any training today. It was the last thing on my mind.

There was another knock this time it was louder. I crossed my fingers hoping he would go away my face was crunched up in anticipation "Whisper Michaels, I'm not going anywhere so you might as well open the door" I kept quite still hoping he would go away, it was a Sunday! I wanted to rest before the show tomorrow, I leaned in closer to the door and listened for his disappearing footsteps. I was muttering silently to myself '_go away, go away' _

My face was still crunched up "Come on, open the door I have a surprise for you!" my expression relaxed and I turned leaning my ear against the door, listening intently-

"what kind of surprise?"

"one I know your going to love, but I cant tell you what it is unless I come in" I hesitated for a second before opening up the door, Shawn walked straight over to my bag and searched through it till he took out some jogging bottoms and a tank-top, throwing them at me he flopped down on my bed with his arms supporting his head. "Put them on"

"oh come on dad! It's Sunday, I want to relax before tonight, some people don't get the luxury of a reasonable flight time. I have a red eye, I just want to relax"

"just put them on" I huffed my annoyance and walked into the bathroom put on the clothes he had ordered me to put on, I smacked the sink before walking out

"okay so what's my surprise" "more time in the ring" I jumped on the unoccupied bed and threw myself under the covers "quit acting like a baby and get out of bed!"

"come on dad! It's Sunday. I'm tired. You had me working with Randy for 5 hours. 5 hours of non-stop backbreakers and RKO's. You owe me one day! One freaking day! I mean I'm your daughter! I think I have been punished enough…" Shawn cut me off before I could say anything more

"your against John today"

"Give me 5 minutes" I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant and walked back out "let's go dad!" he stood up and laughed following me out of the room. I may be hurting a lot but who was I to pass up the opportunity to fight John? I was not going to miss this.

All the time in the elevator I was impatiently jiggling my leg, my dad was watching me out of the corner of his eye, his lip was curling at bit as he let out a breathy laugh. I pressed the button to take us to the ground floor, I was getting impatient and I had no idea why. I wasn't actually excited about seeing John, I mean why would I? He was an asshole.

When the elevator doors opened I walked into the lobby welcomed by they fresh scent of coffee and pancakes, I let my nose take me in the directions of the restaurant. It was so welcoming, I stumbled over my feet when Shawn grabbed my arm "what?... What are you doing?" I asked like a child confused as to why he stopped me

"taking you to the gym"

"but… coffee… pancakes…"

"nope, come on were running late as it is and stop whining"

"PLEASE! Come on I always have coffee and pancakes and besides you owe me that!"

"how do I owe you coffee and pancakes?"

"well, you have had me doing 5 hours of training a night for the past week, you are making me do it on a Sunday…" I stopped and looked at him weirdly when he started laughing "what's so funny?"

"it's just… I remembered hearing about that time John spilt coffee on you…" I crossed my arms my mouth hanging open slightly, "come on kiddo, there waiting for us, we're already late"

I turned around and skipped lightly to the car mumbling under my breath "buena para nada, lousy… carajo, maldita ello"

"hey! I'll have none of that language!" I looked at him slightly confused "you never talk nice to me when your speaking Spanish" I laughed at him slightly as he slipped into the DX Shawn Michaels. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose and got into the car.

"whatever dad, I'm driving" he threw me the keys and jumped into the car switching on the radio and turning up the volume, I had missed the beginning of the song but I just looked at him as I started singing the words to Circus by Britney "_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, I hope you feel the same" _I was about to open my mouth to sing the rest when Shawn interrupted me, singing it for me instead.

"_all eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus" _I looked at him and started laughing, for the rest of the journey we sat there singing together.

* * *

When we pulled up to the gym I jumped out locking the car behind me, I grabbed my dad's hand and walked in, Rey and Randy were waiting by the ring that was already set up, I looked at Rey who wasn't wearing his mask and smiled at him, I jogged over and hugged him tightly "Hola Rey"

"hola chica, how are you feeling this morning"

"tired, I didn't get my morning coffee, it was hell"

"never mind, you'll be wide awake once you step in that ring"

"yeah where is the meat head, is he late?" Randy came forward and hugged me ruffling my hair at the same time

"actually…"

"actually Whisp I've been here for 2 hours already, its YOU who's late" I turned around and came face to face with John. '_wow, he looks go…' _whoa, hang on. I shook my head and looked away from him "what? No smart ass comments?"

"carajo cabeza" I walked into the ring throwing my stuff to the floor "come on Dad can we get on with this, late flight tonight and all"

"okay, John get in the ring" I watched him climb in and Randy and Rey sit down outside and look on intently ready for the explosions to start. I was determined to keep my cool, I watched him smugly circle me. I looked in the direction of Shawn silently pleading him with my eyes. Hoping he would take it easy on me, "okay you two I want to you lock up, then John I want you to twist her arm behind her back, keep a firm grip and Whisper I want you to try and fight your way out of it. Got it?" I looked at Shawn raising my eyebrows at him.

"Piece of cake" we both ran forwards locking our arms together, I felt a small stinging pain shoot through my arm as John twisted it behind my back and held on tightly. I tried wriggling it free but he wouldn't budge, I could feel my hand going numb already, I tried smacking some life into it. I let out a small cry I tried gripping his arm and twisting it but he grip was to strong. I could picture the determination in his face, his eyes scrunched up, his face going red but his eyebrows staying blonde. I could help but laugh slightly.

Shawn must have though John wasn't holding me tight enough so he walked over clapping his hands "hold tighter John"

"Dad! Tighter?! I can't feel my arm"

"ignore it, just concentrate, you know you can do it, just remember to use your agility. Quickness" I tried concentrating on getting the feeling back on my arm. Instead I cart wheeled on my free arm, untwisting the other, I used my leg to trip John on the floor, I quickly jumped on top of him pressing my forearm into his throat-

"Piece of cake" John's eyes glazed over as I jumped off, shaking out my numb arm I turned my eyes over to my dad who was smiling, I returned the gesture "what's next dad?"

After another 2 hours of training, my body was starting to scream its protests. I was currently flat on my back with the sweat dripping off me. My back was aching like hell, John had FU'ed me for the 12th time. Another failed attempt of getting out of it had landed me on my back. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head trying to shake out the cobwebs. This was getting ridiculous, I looked at Randy and Rey whispering to each other wishing that I could join them instead of being the one training.

"I thought this was a piece of cake?" I looked up at John kneeing besides me with a smirk on his face his dimples more apparent then ever. He stood up and extended his hand I looked at it before accepting and standing to my feet. I went to let go but John held on tightly pulling me closer, I stared at him not breaking eye contact with him.

My eyes were ablaze with anger so was John's. The sudden tension in the room was suffocating, I spoke through gritted teeth "let go of my hand John" he realised me and I walked to the other side of the ring, bending down and grabbing some water. I felt a hand rubbing my back and turned to my dad "can we stop now? I think I've learnt my lesson, my body is hurting like hell. And I don't think I can hack being here with John anymore"

"look I'm not punishing you for what you did. Your old enough to make your own decisions I'm just doing this to help you. You have so much talent, you strong, your quick and you're a brilliant wrestler…"

"then why have you been making me do all this shit for the past week?"

"because I want you to make the most of your talent. I don't want you to get lazy now you have the title…"

"get lazy?! Dad, you know I would anything but get lazy. How did you feel when you won your first championship?"

"like I wanted to hold onto it for the rest of my life…" he looked at me for a second "oh…"

"yeah. Oh… come on dad you don't really think I would slack did you?"

"temporary madness. I'm sorry Whisper"

"it's okay. Can I go home now?"

"in a little while, I really want you to get out of this FU."

"No way dad, look at him" I nodded my head in his direction he was stood talking to Randy and Rey looking as though he had won the lottery "it looks like he lost 5 dollars and found 100"

"yeah I know, I'll tell you what if you can get out of it on this one last time, I'll call the airline and swap our flights"

"you serious?"

"yes I am. But only if you can do it " he held his hand out and I shook it without hesitation. I stood up and rested my head on the term buckle letting my mind go blank. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I could hear talking but I blocked that out as well. I started silently pleading with my body to just forget the pain for a little while.

I felt a sudden yanking on my arm and was thrown onto John's shoulder. My instinct took over me when John went to slam me to the floor I quickly hooked my arm around his neck and put all of my weight into my upper body and reversed it into a DDT. It was so quick no-one realised what happened. I didn't even realised what I had done it till I realised my whole body wasn't pulsating with pain.

I got onto my knees and looked at John "like I said piece of cake" I stood up and extended my hand he hesitated before taking it and I helped pull him to his feet. He went to walk away but I held onto his hand pulling him closer to me. I looked up and smiled, "see you tomorrow John" I let go and walked out of the ring.

"good one little sis! Who said 13 was an unlucky number" I punched Randy on the arm where he immediately started complain "what was that for?!" "smart ass" he laughed at me and threw my towel at my head. "Rey what flight are you getting tonight?"

"I'm leaving for the airport in an hour, you got red eye?"

"not anymore. I now have dad's flight. Mi suerte is looking up"

"I better get going now. Bien hecho hoy…" he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "don't tell John I'm saying this to you but. Le patearon el culo" I laughed and hugged him tightly before he left the gym. I turned to Randy and sat down next to him we both watched as Shawn and John started taking down the ring.

"I don't get it Whisper"

"what don't you get Randy?"

"why you hate John so much"

"because his an asshole, who cares about no one but himself and it doesn't help that he thinks I'm a spoiled brat because of the family I was born into yet, he kissed your ass every day"

"no he isn't. His a good guy, I wouldn't be best friends with him other wise and for the record he does not kiss my ass."

"that's your opinion. Mine is set in stone. I don't like the guy"

"he likes you" before I could stop myself I laughed "it's true"

"your such a bad liar"

"I'm not lying! And you like him too. Your both to pig-headed and stubborn to realise it"

"okay bro. Tell me what are we to 'pig-headed and stubborn to realise'?" I took a hearty swig of water waiting for Randy to answer.

"that you both want to fuck each other" the mouthful of water I had shot across the room. I started chocking and coughing to the point where Randy had to thump my back. Shawn and John looked over to see what was happening. After I calmed down and took in a lungful of air I looked back to Randy

"sorry, I don't think I heard you rightly, what did you just say"

"come on! You know I'm right. Maria told me how long its been since you last had sex…"

"What?! Maria told you that? Oh my god this is so embarrassing" I slumped in my chair and buried my head in my arms. Try to block it all out, hoping for the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Wouldn't you feel like that if you brother had just said that to you?

"John would be perfect for that task. Think about it, if you both get really drunk…" I stuff my fingers in my ears and jumped from my chair

"la, la, la, la I'm not listening to you!" I ran from the room as quick as I could. Completely unaware that a smile was firmly playing on my lips.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, I walked into my room and started to get dressed. I put on my skinny black jeans and a red tank-top. I grabbed some braces with the piano keys design and clipped them to my jeans, I grabbed my chucks from the corners of the room and put them on tying them up quickly. I let out a deep breath as I reached up and pulled back my curly purple hair into a bun. I checked my carry-on bag, making sure I had everything I needed.

I walked over and stood at my suitcase, Shawn had been and gone after giving me my new plane ticket and a quick talk. But right now I was wondering how I was going to get my suitcase closed. The clothes were boiling over the top, I closed it and sat on top of the case and tried closing it when it wouldn't shut. I leaned my elbow on my thigh and tapped my chin with my fingers trying to think when my phone started ringing. I rushed over and picked it up glad of a distraction.

"hello"  
"_what's up Whisper?!"  
_"oh my god. River?! How the hell are you?"  
"_all the better for talking to you. I've been trying to get hold of you for ages!"  
_"yeah, sorry about that I have been swamped with signings and appearances all week"  
"_well, I expect nothing less. But back to me…"  
_"of course"  
"_guess who got a job on the creative team?"  
_"you didn't?!"  
"_I certainly did! I applied for the free post and I freaking got it! I'm the man with the job, I'm the man who holds the key to your success. Literally."  
_"I cant believe it. You should have told me you were applying!"  
"_I wanted it to be a surprise"  
_"well it was. I'm so happy, I've missed seeing you every day"  
"_you too, it's weird not living together anymore"  
_"well when are you starting?"  
"_I will be joining you in Jacksonville next week starting straight away. Seriously the pay is amazing!"  
_"is that all your interested in?"  
"_No, I'm also interested in all the gorgeous men"_ there was a sudden knock on the door, I ran over and opened it. Then wishing that I hadn't when John was stood there with his suitcase rolling behind him. I nodded him in and shut the door_"any hotties there?"  
_"plenty. But I don't know if they swing for the other side or not. I guess your just going to have to turn them all"  
"_I'm looking forward to it. What are you doing now?"  
_"packing…"  
"_can't close the suitcase huh?"  
_"nope. Shouldn't take me long I'll just sit on it and force the damn thing closed"  
"_I wish I was there. I got to go, my parents are coming over"  
_"Oh joy"  
"_you said it sister. I love you darling"  
_"I love you too babe. See you soon" I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

Ignoring John I jumped on the case again and tried closing it, I was pulling on it but it wouldn't budge. I stood up and tried stuff the clothes in and closing it again still not working "aren't you going to say Hello to me?"

"no I'm going to say what are you doing in my room?"

"taking you to the airport?"

"why would you go out of you way for me like that?"

"because I'm on the same flight as you. Shawn asked me to take you. That a problem?"

"nope, no problem at all" for the next 5 minutes I was continued working on my case, me and John still hadn't said anything to each other, and it was weird because it didn't feel awkward at all. I let out an angry growl and kicked my case to the floor. Where everything feel out John started laughing and I picked up the nearest shoe and threw it at him "not funny dickhead. You could at least help me"

"say please"

"please?"

"see, didn't kill you to say please to me did it?" I clutched my chest and fell to the floor and started faking a heart attack. "Your such a goof" I looked up laughing at him and started to pick up all my clothes from the floor throwing them into the suitcase. "What's these?" I looked around and my face went bright red when I saw what John was talking about. I leapt over the bed and grabbed my underwear out of his hand.

"Maybe I should just pack it myself"

"aw, have I embarrassed you?"

"no… just… shut up" I finished throwing everything in my suitcase and stepped back to let John zip it up. After a few failed attempts he stood back and took his hat off scratched his head. "What now?"

"there's nothing else for it. Were going to have to fold the clothes"

"I don't do folding"

"luckily for you, I do, step back" he cracked his knuckles and I watched on as he started folding all my clothes for me and neatly packing them away in my suitcase. After spending half an hour packing I looked up from the magazine I was reading to see John zipping up my suitcase with ease and dropping it next to his. "Ready to go?"

"anyone ever tell you that you fold like a woman?"

"my mother tells me that all the time. No get to stepping, we need to get this flight" I put on my jacket, picked up my carry on and grabbed my suitcase, me and John left the room and made our way to his car.

I was sat on the plane with my book in front of me ready to read, me and John had been separated so I was sat on my own. It was weird we hadn't argued at all. Usually we would have been at each others throats. I crossed my legs underneath me and grabbed my glasses slipping them onto my face I started reading my book intently.

"I didn't know you could read"

"haha John. You are hilarious. Now leave me alone"

"cant do that, I'm sitting next to you"

"very funny. Now go away"

"I'm not kidding Whisp, I was suppose to be sitting next to your dad, but seeing as you changed flights…" '_I'll kill that Shawn Michaels' _John sat down next to me put in his earphones and turn it up extremely loud. I couldn't stand it for longer then 5 minutes I tapped his shoulder. He paused his iPod and looked at me "what?"

"can you turn that crap down I cant concentrate"

"I don't hear anyone else complaining"

"yeah well that's because you're 6 ft 1 and weight like 240 lbs. Look around the only people sitting near us are geeky business men"

"fair point" he turned away and played his music again and ignored me. I yanked out his earphone getting his attention again

"I asked you nicely. Turn it down"

"alright, okay" he turned it down again and looked at me "how's that?"

"much better thank you" I looked at his as he started eyeing me up and down his eyes searching my clothes then rested on my glasses. I suddenly felt self consciences "what are you looking at John?"

"nothing it's just… you look…"

"I look what John?" his face was reading concentration trying to think of something when he suddenly smiled

"you look… absurdly nerdy" He put back in his earphone and turned his music on resting his head to the side. I turned my head to the window and smiled. Burying my head deep in my book and carried on reading till we touched down in the next state. '_I wonder what's going to happen next?'_

* * *

**A couple of lines in there were for my sister! Dont forget to read and review. even if it's a tiny one. They motivate me to write more!  
x**


	4. Big Dumb Jock

**Chapter 4 - Your Reading Twilight?**

I couldn't shake it, this nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me these weird things, I didn't even understand what they were saying. What they were trying to tell me, I didn't have a clue as to what they might be hinting at me, this feeling was driving me crazy. The whole plane ride I was trying to concentrate on my book but I just couldn't. I walked over to wait for my suitcase to arrive, ducking into the crowds avoiding John who I had slipped away from once getting off the plane.

I took my glasses off and hooked them onto my shirt all the time I was tapping my foot waiting for my suitcase to arrive, every few seconds checking my watch. I didn't know why I was in such a rush but here I was standing impatiently waiting. I spotted my case and rushed over trying to pick it up, but it was too heavy.

I struggled to pick it up while the belt it was on was still moving and having my carryon falling off my shoulder didn't help . I didn't realise someone had outstretched their foot and I tripped over, falling flat on my face. I put my arms out to protect myself and let out a little cry when I hit the floor "son of a bitch!" I turned over and sat up rubbing my arms noticing a cut on the inside of my wrist.

"you need to be more careful" John crouched down in front of me smiling I narrowed my eyes at him "nerds always fall the hardest"

"I get it, big dumb jock knocks down the small nerd?"

"exactly" he reached his hand out to help me up but I smacked it away and got up myself. I went back to trying to pick up my suitcase only to have my own hand smacked away and John to pick it up for me, he placed it loudly on the floor and smiled at me, but I just raised my eyebrow and walked off with the case trailing behind me. "Do I not even get a 'thank you?'"

"no you don't" I just carried on walking to the exit, all the time John's footsteps could be heard walking in time with mine. When I walked out the airport I felt a sudden calmness engulf me, the warm air hit my skin I shrugged off my jacket and unhooked my braces letting them fall to my sides and looked around for a cab. But there was not one in sight. I let out an annoyed sigh and waited.

"You know I have a rental car, I could give you a ride to the hotel"

"why would you do that?"

"Jocks do have a heart"

"could have fooled me" John just shook his head and walked off, I followed him till he got into his car and sat in it. I turned my back to him and waited for a cab to turn up. I knocked my suitcase over and propped myself onto it. I crossed my legs and waited. Every now and then I looked at John sitting in his car, looking at me, knowing that I would end up getting in the car anyway. I was determined not to.

I took my phone out and tried ringing the cab service but all cars that were situated in the area today were all out and they couldn't get anyone else out for another couple of hours. After a few choice words I hung up and started looking through my numbers. _'Mum' 'Dad' 'Maria' 'Rey' 'Randy' _I went from one name to the next when I finally decided on calling Rey, I called the number and it rang 3 times before he answered _"hola mami"  
_"hola Rey, I need a favour"  
_"I don't like sound of this"  
_"por favor?"  
"_bien, qué necesita? And I'll tell you if I can do it"  
_"I need a ride from the airport, and I know you're here already, no me mientas!"  
"_no puede hacer Whisper, I'm just about to do a signing"  
_"Your no help!"  
"_también te amo mami"  
_"adios Rey" I hung up the phone annoyed.

I ran my hand in my hair pulling it away from my face, okay so calling Rey didn't quite work. I didn't know who else was in town, I tried calling Maria but I only got her voicemail. Same with Randy, I went through the name list again and went to one I could only hope would keep my distracted long enough for a cab to come along '_fingers crossed' _I pressed the green button and help the phone tightly to my ear, looking at John from the corner of my eye, he was still sitting in his car, his fingers tapping the wheel.

"River, help me"  
"_Whisper, I'm in the middle of lunch with my parents…"  
_"oh sorry I'll call back"  
"_NO! What I meant to say was I'm in the middle of lunch with my parents, thank god you called!"  
_"they giving you a hard time?"  
"_like you wouldn't believe my mom walks through the door and the first thing she says is" _he coughed before imitating his mom's shrill voice_ "'_hello son, I guess your still gay by the looks from your décor' _can you believe that?!"  
_"coming from your mom, of course I do"  
"_that woman will be the death of me I swear!"  
_"yes, but she is your mother, you have to love her"  
"_easy for you to say Elaine is the most amazing mom in the world"  
_"that she is, listen I have a motive for calling you"  
"_oh yes, and what would that be"  
_"distract me till a cab comes along"  
"_what the hell are you on about?"  
_"I'm at the airport and no cabs are coming for another couple of hours"  
_"oh right, I sense something else"  
_"John's saying he will take me to the hotel and you know I can't stand the guy. It's an hour car journey"  
"_ouch, well isn't there someone else you can ride with?"  
_"nope. This sucks, his just waiting in his car, he knows I'm going to end up riding with him"  
"_so he's just waiting there in his car?"  
_"yeah"  
"_wow"  
_"wow what?"  
"_he has SO got the hots for you!"  
_"the hots? What are you 13?"  
"_mentally"  
_"go figure, and he doesn't have the '_hots'_ for me we hate each other"  
"_yeah okay…" _I heard his mom in the background and cringed when I heard her voice _"ouch, I got to go"  
_"you can't leave me River!"  
"_Whisper, just suck it up and go get the car ride, you could always spend the time annoying him?"  
_"eurgh, you seriously think we'll survive the ride?"  
"_yes I do. Now go! I love you call me soon and don't forget, I'll be seeing you in Jacksonville!"  
_"Can't wait! I love you" I hung up the phone throwing it into my bag.

I looked over at John he was still sitting there, I sucked in some courage and got up throwing my bag over my shoulder and pulling my suitcase behind me, John got out of his car and  
waited for me to get closer, when I did I just walked to the trunk and tried heaving my suitcase in the back, John gave me a hand then we both silently sat in the car. I crossed my arms  
over my chest and waited for him to start the engine but he didn't he just sat there with me imitating me. "We have an hours drive ahead of us Whisp, you have to say something"

"can we just go to the hotel please?"

"your going to have to say something at some point"

"is there a first aid kit in here, I need to clean up my wrist"

"let me see" I showed him the cut and he grabbed hold of my arm "how did you do this?"

"you did it"

"when!?"

"when you tripped me over at baggage claim" John dropped my arm and looked around the car and couldn't find one

"there isn't one Whisp, you can always come back to my hotel room and I can clean it up for you"

"no thank you"

"Whisp…"

"and stop calling me Whisp, my name is W-h-i-s-p-e-r" John just shook his head and started the car where we started our long journey to the hotel. I leaned on the window and looked at the passing signs, trees, roads, other cars and people. I sat back to think for a minute, to just look at everything for a minute. It's like nothing mattered to anyone else, like they all had no cares in the world. Then I noticed a couple sitting at a café, taking a minute to look at them while we were stopped at a traffic light. They looked so in love, the girl was trailing her finger around her coffee mug while the boy was whispering sweet words in her ear.

As the car pulled away I couldn't help but take one final glance back at the happy couple. They were young and they were definitely in love. I let out a long sigh, and ran my hands over my thighs stretching out my body in the spacey rental. "How much it cost you to rent this car then John?" he ignored me at first "John?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

"okay, if you don't want to answer me then I won't talk to you"

"no I'm sorry I was just in shock, go on"

"I was just asking how much it cost to rent this car?"

"for the 3 nights I need it? About 1000 bucks"

"that all? This is a nice car, how did you get it for that cheap?"

"I flashed my smile at the gorgeous desk clerk" I looked over in his direction raising my eyebrow at him but he smiled at me flashing a quick glance of his dimples. I got this really weird feeling in my stomach when he did, who knew dimples could be so cute? "So what have you got planned for Raw tomorrow?"

"I plan on fighting Amy and winning"

"worried about it?"

"heck no, I know her tricks, what about you?"

"I got another match with Adam"

"ooo, sounds like fun"

"you could say that, lets just hope Amy keeps her nose out of it" I snorted at him-

"yeah fat chance, bitch doesn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's business, good luck with that one" I gave him the thumbs up and a cheesy smile before leaning my head against the window again. I was silently surprised at myself, we had said more then 2 words to each other and it hadn't been an insult. Maybe Randy was right, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"So Whisper think you could teach me a little Spanish?"

"what? You serious?"

"yeah, go on just a little something"

"alright" I smirked to myself, this might be a little fun why not tell him to say something completely ridiculous and he have no clue what it means, could be laugh "when you next see Rey say this to him la hoja de coca no es un droga"

"slow it down a bit, I've never spoken Spanish in my whole life"

"okay repeat after me 'la hoja'"

"la hoja"

"de coca"

"de coca"

"no es un droga"

"no es un droga" I punched his arm lightly and laughed

"not bad now try and say it all together" I watched him try to say it all in one sentence he didn't quite get it do I sat there with him for about 20 minutes when he finally said it perfectly-

"la hoja de coca no es un droga, man I just spoke Spanish! Now what did I say?"

"um, you said… I'm a wrestler and I love my fans"

"awesome, so I say it to Rey when I see him?"

"yeah, it's like something we always say to each other as a joke"

"right, right, okay" he nodded his head and turned his attention back to the road. If I could joke with John like this then maybe we could actually get along better. It would make Randy happier and it would certainly make my job a whole lot easier. "Randy said something really interesting to me the other day"

"yeah what was that?"

"he said that he thinks we have feelings for each other and that we're hiding it with our hate"

"yeah he said something along those lines to me, but not in so many words. What did you say…"

"I ignored him"

"so you didn't deny it?" I looked sideways at him giving him my own smile

"Get over yourself Michaels! You know as well as I do that I cant stand you…" I felt a little fall in my mood when he said that, of course I knew it, so why did it kind of hurt when he said it? "I mean you cant stand me either!"

"have you ever sat down to think about why we don't like each other?"

"yeah, you don't like me because you think I'm taking Randy away from you, and I don't like you because you're a spoilt brat"

"Taking Randy away from me? Are you crazy?!"

"Not just that, you know you want me and that you cant have me"

"you're a fucking hot head aren't you. For your information John, I don't feel like your taking Randy away from me, he's my blood, I would never loose him your just being a dickhead. And ALSO I am 100% sure that I don't know want you in any way, and even if I did want you sexual or other wise I could have you just like that…" I snapped my fingers at him and sat back down in the chair. How can it possible to be at ease with someone then want to hit them square in the head seconds later?

"Your such a bad liar! You want me so bad"

"get over yourself John"

"are you sure you don't want to get over me. You know…" he turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows. I didn't know what to say to him so I just opened my mouth then closed it when I couldn't think of a comeback. I searched through my bag for my book and brought it out placing my glasses on my face again and started reading. I opened it up and tried to concentrate on the words that were printed in the book. But I couldn't, I was too mad at John. Actually I was pretty pissed off. "What you reading?" I ignored him. Trying to imagine that I was just sitting in my hotel room.

But then he grabbed my book from my hands and looked at it still trying to drive, he then turned it to the back and started reading what it was about "what are you doing?! Your driving you crazy man!" I ripped the book from his hands and watched him smugly drive

"Your reading '_Twilight'_?"

"yes is there a problem?"

"no just it seems like such a stupid book"

"have you ever read it?"

"no"

"do you know what it's about?"

"no, but it all seems very -- cliché" I sighed at him, and started fingering the page of the book I was on. I folded it down and turned to him

"it's about to concept of forbidden love"

"forbidden?"

"yes. Forbidden because they both know that they shouldn't love each other, but not being able to stop it. The love is that powerful… they cant live without one and other. A bit like Romeo and Juliette in that sense. But this is more mythical"

"Why mythical?"

"because the main characters are so different in every sense. Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human. Something that shouldn't mix. But they love each other unconditionally, no matter what happens. No matter how much he wants to kill her" I laughed lightly before turning my attention back to the book "you understand now?"

"a little bit" we didn't say another word to each other till we pulled up into the hotel car park. "So this Bella and Edward, they end up together?"

"who knows? Love is never certain, no matter how promising it seems" I smiled at him quickly before climbing out of the car stuffing my book in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I popped the trunk and yanked my suitcase from the car with difficulty. I started towards the hotel but stopped when I realised John wasn't following I looked over my shoulder to see him still sitting inside the car, he hadn't moved an inch. I tried to get his attention by waving my arm furiously.

But he didn't see me so I just walked into the hotel anyway. I checked in and went straight to my room, I felt the air conditioning hit my skin and I shivered slightly, I ran over and turned it off. I went straight to my case and unzipped it looking for a change of clothes. When I did I let out an unintentional laugh, my clothes were packed away so neatly and folded so precisely you would never have thought a man would have done it. Let alone John.

I laughed lightly and started unpacking everything I would need for the night. When everything was set I relaxed on the bed and started flicking through the channels on the TV. I couldn't set on anything decent so I decided to just got to sleep. When I woke up it was already morning, I stretched out my aching muscles and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Maria was sleeping in the bed next to me I did my usual morning routine. Get up, have a shower, pack my bag, get dressed and brush my teeth.

I decided to go and give my dad a visit, so I walked out the room and went downstairs to get his room number. "Hello can I please have Shawn Michaels room number?"

"are you any relation?"

"yeah, I'm his daughter"

"got any ID?" I showed her my driver's license and she checked it before smiling "okay just a second" she tapped on her computer for a second "his in room 280 on for 5"

"thanks" I walked back over to the elevator and made my way up to his room. When I got to his door I started banging as loud as he could. I noted the time on my watch, it was 8 o'clock in the morning. He'd taken my red eye flight so he was probably going to be pissed at me, there wasn't any sound coming from inside the room, so I started banging louder. I leaned against the door frame and continued to bang till I heard bed springs bouncing.

The door opened furiously and a very pissed off and tired Shawn Michaels opened it "hurph… mmmh, watyawan?"

"good morning dad, sleep well?"

"go away"

"that's no way to talk to your daughter"

"your not going away are you?" I shook my head and smiled at him, he moved aside and let me in, Hunter was sleeping soundlessly in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. I sat down on Shawn's bed and watched him stumbled in and fall down bedsides me. "What you want kid?"

"I just wanted to see my daddy"

"at 8 in the morning?"

"yup, have a good sleep"

"if I wasn't a Christian I would be swearing my butt off right now"

"I love you too, now… are you going to shower and dress so we can have breakfast"

"no, but you can watch me sleep" he shuffled into bed and closed his eyes, I got up and jumped on him "oh, sweet Jesus, Whisper please get off! You're going to wake Hunter up!"

"come on, lets get breakfast"

"go bother someone else"

"alright, but I'll be back later and you better be in a good mood"

"don't count on it" I kissed his head and walked out the room playfully slamming the door behind me and walked over to Randy's room. I knew where it was because he had told me before my flight yesterday so when I knocked on his door he answered straight away.

"hello big bro, want to catch breakfast?"

"yeah, no doubt let me grab my wallet"

"its on me" I linked my arm with his and we made out way down. Randy took advantage of my pay and grabbed as much food as he could on his plate piling up the pancakes, sausage, bacon and anything else within grabbing distance "you taking the piss?"

"what?…" his mouth was half full with pancake "you said you were paying"

"I hope you throw up in the ring tonight" he smirked at me then led us over to the table in the back. We sat down together and tucked in. After breakfast was finished up we both went back to our room's when I got to mine Maria was up and sewing a new jacket she would wear for tonight's RAW.

"Hey Whisper! Like the new clothes?" I walked over and took it from her hands and checked it over

"it's beautiful, but don't you think you should be getting started on my new mask?"

"okay Skippy, give me 5 to finish this stitching and I'll get right to it" I relaxed onto the bed and watched Maria get to work before it was time to go to the arena for tonight's RAW. My tummy started raging with butterflies at the thought of wrestling tonight. This never happened to me, I was never nervous it made me slightly uneasy. When Maria passed me my mask for the night I smiled at her and picked up my bag before we left to go to the arena hand in hand, stomach still flying.


	5. Heart Shaped Birthmark

**Okay been a while since I updated, I had really bad writers block and couldn't think of anything to write, I dunno what inspired me but I suddenly got a brainwave and chucked this chapter out. If your reading I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Heart Shaped Birthmark.**

I walked into the my hotel room sighing with defeat. I had lost to Amy! Lost! I should have won but that stupid Edge got in the way and cost me my match! I threw my bags into the corner of the room along with my title and flopped onto the bed. Argh! How could I have lost? I had her won, beat! I had her covered for the 3 and Edge had to come down and pulled me out of the ring.

I sat up from the bed and rubbed my eyes until I saw sharp patterns. I was pissed, Edge had no right to interfere! It was none of his business, well, maybe it was a little I mean Amy is his girlfriend. I stood from the bed and started to undress, before jumping in the shower. I sighed heavily and let the water splash down on my sore body. It didn't really matter how I dressed it up I lost plain and simple.

I should have known Edge would stick his nose into my business, It was my own fault for not thinking he would do it. I threw every thought of Edge and Amy out of my mind and just finished up my shower. I had other things to think about. Well, not really my mind was pretty much a blank, thinking about the terrible twosome was just something to fill the blank spot.

I climbed out grabbing a towel and walking into the bedroom just in time to see my phone flashing. I dropped the towel and ran to phone "hello, hello!?"  
"_Hey Whisper… why did you say hello twice?"  
_"I just ran to the phone and I'm out of breath."  
"_Oh right, well good news!"  
_"Tell me."  
"_I just got a call from one Stephanie McMahon and she has asked me to fly in early."  
_"Oh my god! When, when!?"  
"_Wednesday."  
_"Oh yay! So can I come and pick you up from the airport."  
"_Well one such as myself cannot be asked to take a cab, of course you have to pick me up!"  
_"Okay diva, well you can give me the time and I'll be there"  
"_I will, but you better not be late, you know how much I hate…" _

River's voice was drowned out when I heard a noise that was not good. My heart hammered in my chest and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. In my ear I could hear River shouting my name asking for my attention. But I ignored it as I turned to the noise. The hotel door room had opened and I was met with the shocked looks of Randy, Shawn, Rey, Hunter and worst of all John.

The whole world was still going in slow motion as I dropped the phone and screamed, trying my hardest to cover my naked body. Why hadn't I just wrapped the towel around me when I got straight out the shower?! I heard Shawn yell 5 hail Mary's, I heard Randy shout about his eyes burning, I heard Rey say "puesto alguna ropa!" I saw Hunter cover his eyes and John just stared with his mouth hanging wide open.

I did the first thing my brain told me to do, I went for the towel and wrapped it around my body while screaming "GET OUT!" Never in my life had I felt so embarrassed. I heard the door slam shut and collapsed to my knees. Have you ever felt so embarrassed your knees just give way? Yeah well mine had just went out to lunch. I could still hear River on the phone shouting my name but I was in total shock.

My brother, my dad and my friends; well except John had just seen the whole show. I crawled over to my phone and picked it up noting how badly my hands were shaking. "I'll have to call you back later River." I closed it and threw the phone onto the bed.

I got up and dressed as quickly as I could, pulling my hair into a tight bun. My heart still hammering against my ribs. I should have remembered I'd given Randy Maria's key to my hotel room! Why didn't I remember?! Embarrassment quickly turned into anger, I stormed out the room and went searching for Randy. It didn't take me long to find him in the restaurant with John.

Randy's face was bright red and John was laughing so hard he was doubled over holding onto his stomach. I stormed over not bothering to look where I was going "Randy! What is the matter with you?! You just walk into the my room without thinking?!"

"Sis… I didn't know…"

"You could have thought '_oh she might have had a shower, I better just knock and check' _but no you just storm in ass first with a bunch of people including this dickhead…" I shoved John to stop his laughing but got nowhere.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to be naked?! Normal people usually put on towels when they get out the shower."

"Don't try to make this out as my fault, they all saw me! You saw me! Dad saw me! I might as well have jumped on a pole and given you the whole damn show!"

At this point John decided he was going to speak up. Not a good idea. "That would have been brilliant, I've got a whole stack of ones in my wallet."

"SHUT UP! You have got to be kidding me! You have got to be freaking kidding me" I stormed away. The last thing I hear is Randy shouting he was sorry. I didn't really care I was too ashamed to even look back.

* * *

A few hours later found me in the gym running on the treadmill. I tried working out my frustrations but I couldn't. Let me ask you, how would you feel if that had happened to you? I hadn't even had the balls to see Shawn yet. I looked to my left and saw Maria on the next treadmill to me, she was shaking her head chuckling as I told her what happened "…and they just walked in?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot I'd given Randy your key."

"But why weren't you wearing a towel?"

"I told you, my phone was ringing and I ran just dropping it, I didn't expect anyone to just walk in. I'm still embarrassed about it, I mean my dad…" I shook my head trying to get all emotion out my head "I mean sure he's seen me naked but I was a baby, I've grown since then, obviously, so it's just… I don't know. It's not just that though. I took it out on Randy It wasn't his fault but I was so mad."

"You should apologise to him."

"I will, but later. When I'm not burning with the shame of it all" Maria laughed again so I gave her my best dirty look "it's not that funny."

"I'm sorry but it kinda is. I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"Thanks Maria, you're such a great friend" Maria didn't care she just carried on laughing, I did laugh a little until I saw my dad walk into the gym. I stopped the treadmill and grabbed my stuff, I couldn't see him just yet. I was still feeling the shame. I was almost to the door when I heard him call me back.

"Whisper wait!"

"Can't stay dad!" I ran out clutching my bag as closely to me as possible. My heart raced, he was my dad for heaven's sake! But it was too much, I slowed my run into a jog and got into the elevator just before it closed. I pressed for my floor willing it to hurry. I felt stupid running from my dad like that but it had to be done. I got off the elevator and went straight for my room. But luck was not with me tonight, I ran straight into Rey and felt my face burn.

I tried several times to say something but nothing came out, unless you include mindless babbling as talking then I guess I said something. Rey held his hands up and shook his head "no need to say anything."

"Rey, I'm… so sorry you had to see that, estoy tan avergonzado."

"I've already forgotten about it."

"Gracias Rey" I kissed his cheek and ran to my room. As soon as I closed the door I dropped my bag and slid to the floor holding my head in my hands trying to figure out how I could avoid everyone until this all blew over. Or at least until I felt better about it.

* * *

Wednesday arrived quickly and it found me in the airport waiting for River, my best friend. I'd known him since I was just a kid. He'd helped me out when the kids at school had bullied me. I was being shoved around by the older kids for being 'a spoiled brat with a rich daddy' and River stepped in to help me.

I had a crush on him from that moment on. You know in my eyes he was my knight in shining armour, I never told him about it until one day we hanging out and I tried to kiss him. We were 16 and I was so mortified when he rejected me, I thought he didn't like me and admitted to him that I had a huge crush on him since we first met, that's when he told me he was gay. It was a kinda Will & Grace moment.

After high school it was only natural we move in together, we were attached at the hip. My dad loves River, says we're 'two peas in a pod'. He's probably right. But you'd have to make the decision yourself. I waited anxiously tapping my feet on the floor and jiggling the rental car keys in my hand. There were lots of superstars in the airport and most of them were flying to Jacksonville early.

Some of them were giving me funny looks, which would explain the anxious foot tapping. I heard my name being called so I turned. "Hey Whisper! Is it true?" I looked to see Kofi Kingston and Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walking towards me.

"Is what true?"

"That Shawn, Randy, Hunter, Rey and John saw you naked?" They both started laughing and I felt myself blush from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think? John of course" My mouth gaped, I guess it was to be expected. Especially from him.

"It's… I… I'll kill him" I growled. My hands convulsed into small fists and I searched to see if he was in the airport. Lucky for him he wasn't.

"And is it true you've got a tattoo of a love heart on your ass?" I stumbled over my words and my mouth opened and closed, embarrassment overtook me again, their laughter was making it worse. I knew Kofi wasn't being serious but Mike would be posting it on Twitter as soon as he walked away, I could see him itching closer to his phone.

"No it's not! It's a birthmark!"

"That is so going on Twitter" what a shock from Mike. They both walked off laughing and I was left there feeling like an idiot. Tears threatened to spill. I could really kill John, how dare he tell everyone! Which I'm pretty sure he had done. He better watch out, when I get my hands on him I'll strangle him half to death. Then beat him till the job's done.

I'd never felt so humiliated, this was worse then the time my shirt was ripped open in front of the whole gym class in school. I wanted to die then and I wanted to now. Before I could burst into tears I saw something that caught my attention. I saw bright red hair, a deeply tanned face and knew instantly who it was. I forgot all my worries and just ran for him.

I threw myself into his arms. He saw me luckily and had enough time to brace himself. We both squealed like a couple of over excited girls who just found out they were getting engaged; you know the type. We hugged each other tightly until we calmed down. "Oh River I have missed you so much!"

"You too babe! God, it sounds redundant because I saw you on TV Monday but you look so different!"

"You couldn't see my face silly!"

"Oh shush. God I've missed you, give me another hug" I embraced him again, holding him as tight as I could. I loved this guy. After a few seconds he pushed me away looking around the airport for a moment. I stared at him eyebrows raised in confusion. "Do you work with some of these guys?"

"Yes River I do, why?"

"Because some of these men are fine!" I shook my head in disbelief he hadn't been off the plane for 5 minutes and he was already checking out the talent.

"James Scott Bellamy! You keep your hands to yourself!" I caught his attention using his full name. It's the only way really.

"Shh! Keep it down no-one needs to know my real name!" He walked away and I followed, picking up his suitcase. Typical, he thinks I'm his personal bellboy. I walked by his side holding tightly onto his hand, sometimes the guy could be the most annoying thing in the world. But right now I needed a really good friend. One that hadn't seen me naked. Recently.

"So how comes you're here early? I thought you were going to Jacksonville and meeting everyone there"

"Change of plan, Stephanie needed some fresh script changes done and wanted me to do them, you know fresh pair of eyes and all"

"Oh right. So what script changes?"

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" He gave me that cheeky smile and changed the subject like usual. He was good at that, had had a lot of practise with his parents. But I knew he was up to something. I knew the script changes must have had something to do with me otherwise he would have told me. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

A few days later found me in Jacksonville in my locker room waiting for Raw to start. Somehow John had been able to avoid me but I knew my luck would be in tonight, because there was no escape for him. I was still seething about the whole naked/birthmark thing. Mike had gone ahead and posted that information on Twitter and now everyone was asking to see '_my heart shaped birthmark'._

Damnit! If John had just kept his big mouth shut then I wouldn't be in this mortifying predicament. I sat finishing tying up my boots and tried my hardest to forget everything. I decided then to concentrate on River, he had been acting really sneaky ever since he got back to the hotel. And whenever he acted like that, it had something to do with men. I wouldn't stop until I found out.

I wouldn't have much of a pressing evening tonight, I had a match with Kelly Kelly, and let's be honest it probably wouldn't last long and it would give me a chance to showcase my new finisher. John had a match with Edge in the main event. Edge would probably cheat and be an asshole, shock, horror. But I didn't need to think about that right now. My match was up now.

_**The Match.**_

I got up and left with my title gleaming on my shoulder. I slipped my mask on and jogged to the curtain. I got there in time for my music to hit. I did the usual entrance holding my title above my head and waited for Kelly. When she got into the ring I shook her hand. We weren't enemies so I didn't want any hard feelings between us. Just before the bell rung I heard Lita's music and cringed. I didn't need her out here.

She wore the usual slutty gear. Her top plunging to her belly button, short skirt and boots. She walked around and sat with King and Michael Cole. The bell rung and the action began. I locked up with Kelly, getting the upper hand straight away. I threw her into the ropes and took her down with a clothesline. She got back to her feet and walked straight into another one.

I picked her up by her hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. I went to the other side and was going to hit her with another clothesline but she got her feet up and caught me in the chest. I admit it, it fucking hurt. I got back to my feet and got caught with a dropkick. Kelly picked me up by my hair and did that shouting thing she did when she'd kick someone. I caught her leg before she could get me with the first.

I threw it back to the floor and caught her with a Pele Kick. She went down and like I said it wouldn't be too long before it was over. I looked at Lita and showcased my new finisher. I tuned up the band. Granted the fans didn't know I was Shawn's daughter but I had modified it. I stomped my foot onto the mat and watched as Kelly got to her feet. When she did I caught her arm throwing her into the ropes, when she bounced off I caught her right in the chin with my foot.

She went straight down and it looked like she wasn't going to be getting up for a while. I pinned her, my eyes staring daggers at Lita and got the 3 count. I got off Kelly slowly and raised my own arm in victory. But low and behold it lasted only a while when I felt a hard punch to the back of my head. I knew who it was and I couldn't do a damned thing about it. Lita caught me off guard, she kicked me in the stomach and planted my head into the canvas with her vicious DDT. I saw stars and waited for the feeling to come back into my fingers before I moved.

* * *

When I got to my locker room I sat on the most comfortable chair and rubbed my forehead. It throbbed slightly and I was going to have a bitch of a headache in the morning, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I vowed that I was going to get Lita back for what she did to me tonight. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see it open. My stomach clench and I was instantly angry. "Usually after you knock you wait for someone to invite you in" I growled looking John directly in the eye.

"Whoa you looked pissed."

"And I wonder why that would be" I stood up from my chair and walked closer "could it be that you told everyone about what happened in the hotel?"

"Oh, you mean seeing your boobies…"

"SHUT UP! Or could it be that you told everyone about me having a tattoo on my ass!" I could hear and feel my voice growing a few octaves and I didn't care, I was so mad I just wanted to shout "which for your information is a goddamn birth mark!"

"I know, I read about it on Mike's Twit…"

"Argh! You asshole! Do you have any idea how many people have come up to me asking to see it?" I saw John's face crumble "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH JOHN CENA! DON'T YOU DARE!" I was getting dangerously close to wrapping my fingers around his throat, but John's face became serious and he looked at me intently. I suddenly felt self conscious of my wrestling attire. The top was short and tight. The bottoms rode dangerously low on my hips with slits all over revealing a lot of leg. Yeah it was revealing but I just realised John had seen what was underneath and that made me want to cover up.

"Keep your voice down, Whisp."

"Do not tell me what to do and for the love of God. Do. Not. Call. Me. WHISP!" I tightened my fists to my sides and tried my damn hardest not to hit him. I would probably get into major trouble. John had gone all serious imitating me with his fists clenched at his side.

"I told you to keep your voice down."

"And I told you not to tell me what to do, I'm warning you Cena, don't you ever, ever embarrass me again."

"How the fuck did I embarrass you?"

"Telling the whole locker room you saw me naked? The birth mark? Spilling coffee down my top? Take your goddamn pick! You've done so many things to embarrass me that I've lost count! YOU KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I watched John move towards me, I watched him clench his fists then unclench them "what you going to do John? Hit me? Push me? I dare you to do it" I watched him go over it. I was goading him, begging for him to do it. "I said - I DARE YOU!"

I watched his hands come up, I closed my eyes expecting pain, but I didn't get that. My body jerked and sent shockwaves down my spine when I felt John grab my face and pull it to his so he could kiss me. I opened my eyes in shock and at first had no idea how to react. The kiss was hard and ferocious with heat so hot I felt myself start to sweat. But I got my bearings quickly and tried shoving him away as hard as I could. It was like pushing a brick wall.

I managed to detach myself from him and felt a sharp pain in my lip. John had bitten it. I looked at him panting in disbelief. I slapped him as hard as I could, making his head shift to one side. The sound vibrated against the walls and bounced back. John's head snapped back to stare at me, his eyes sparkled with humour but his face remained stoic. I pinched my bottom lip and came away with blood. I could feel it welling and spilling again. That was going to hurt in the morning. My heart beat madly in my chest. And the rate I was going, I'd be lucky not to have an aneurism.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared in disbelief and confusion "get out" I growled to him. When he didn't move I shoved at his chest "get the hell out of my locker room!" I went to the door and opened it wide enough to see people gathered outside, obviously listening in on what was happening. I guess we were screaming loud enough. I noted my dad's presence and Randy's as well who had his hand on Shawn's shoulder, holding him back obviously trying to stop him storming in. I walked back over to John.

"You happy? You got the audience you wanted! And you have humiliated me for the last time! Now. Get. OUT!" I shoved him towards the door and gave him one last slap for good luck. When he was over the threshold I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I licked the blood from my lip and banged my head against the wall. I was in disbelief at what he'd done.

Kissed me? John Cena had kissed me? What in the name of all that was Holy was that about? Someone help me because I had no idea. I felt the humiliation of everyone hearing me and John's argument. I hated it when people listened in to my personal business. I thought of all the people out there listening in. Were they still out there?

There was a knock on the door and I heard my dad "Whisper, honey are you okay? Let me in. "

"I'm fine dad, honestly it's okay."

"Let me in, I saw your lip bleeding, did John hit you?" I sighed and stepped away from the door so I could open it and let them in. They wouldn't shut up until I did. I wiped the blood away and watched them pile in. "Did he do that do you? I'll kill him!"

"Jeez relax dad, he didn't hit me okay?"

"Then why is your lip bleeding?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Shawn looked at me with a shine in his eyes. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out. Then his eyes widened and he suddenly got it "yeah, that's why."

"OK, I'm gonna go, because this is awkward" he turned to leave but gave me a quick peck before leaving the room. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously trying to figure out what had happened. I touched my lips and wondered why I could still taste John in my mouth. It was sweet and minty and I didn't know whether or not I wanted to wash it away or keep tasting it until it disappeared on its own. I was so distracted, I didn't realise Randy was still in the room until I looked up and saw him.

"Please don't say anything Randy" he grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders

"What? I wasn't going to say anything!" I stared at him and watched his face crack into a huge grin. I turned and walked away. "Whisper! Come on, did he do what I think he did?"

"And what is it you think he did?"

"Did he kiss you?" Just hearing someone say it made me shudder. Argh! What was wrong with me?!

"Yes."

"Bit rough wasn't he?" I touched my lip, wiping away another bit of blood. He must of bit hard.

"He bit my lip just as I pushed him off of me. Asshole."

"What you didn't enjoy it?" I picked up my towel and aimed for his head

"No I didn't! Hence why I pushed him off me, I don't understand, one minute were fighting the next he… kisses me" Randy looked at me with a twinkle in his eye that said he knew something I didn't. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to know. "Okay if you're gonna look at me like that then leave big brother. I don't need it"

"Okay, testy." Randy went to the door and walked through, before he left he turned and gave me a parting shot "if you ask me it looks like you enjoyed it!" That time I picked up the chair and aimed, missing by inches.

-----

I saw down in my locker room eyes fixed on the screen. I had no idea why but I sat watching John's match against Edge. I was watching intently secretly cheering whenever John got knocked down. I was still mad as hell and my lip was still stinging. And worse of all, the taste was still there. I picked at my nails just watching intently.

I didn't know what to think or feel. I didn't even know how to react. Shawn had called my cell to see if I was okay, I'd forget the whole 'hotel thing' until he called and couldn't stop apologising. Shawn seemed more embarrassed about what happened then I had been and it made me feel a little better.

I turned my attention back to the screen and saw that it wasn't just Edge and John anymore, Lita had decided to stick her nose into the match. I sat up concentrating harder on what was happening. I was torn, should I go out there or not? It might look like I was helping John and I certainly wasn't. I didn't know what to do, should I go or stay? I looked at my mask, then the screen. Lita had grabbed two chairs.

Oh shit, I was about to go out there wasn't I? I grabbed my mask and slipped it on, running as fast as I could. I got to the curtain and grabbed a chair that was set up besides it. I ran out and my brain processed what was happening. John was in the middle of the ring, a chair under his head and Edge raising another over his head. Lita was holding John in position. Oh crap, why was I out here doing this?

Why was I helping him? This was ridiculous, I was still angry with his man for kissing me not 20 minutes ago! I ran and caught their attention "HEY!" they turned and saw me just in time as I slid in and chased them out, swinging the chair like a mad woman. I slid out running them up the ramp, making sure they stayed well back. I dropped the chair and turned back to the ring. I was about to climb in when I saw John get to his knees and look at me. I stared at him before backing down and heading back up the ramp to the back.

Okay so I'd done it, I'd helped him out. I could always say I just wanted to go for Lita but I doubt that weak ass excuse would work on Randy or Shawn. My heart thumped in my chest as I got past the curtain and came face to face with Shawn "don't say anything dad, just please don't."Shawn shrugged and smirked at me "I wasn't gonna say anything kiddo. Nothing at all." I walked away my heart still beating against my ribs, my head swimming in confusion. Did I just do a good thing? Or a really dumb thing?


	6. The War Began

The stares I got walking back to the locker-room felt itchy on my back, they made me feel uncomfortable. I could hear them whispering and it was obvious why. I'd just saved John Cena from a brain melting con-chairto. I knew it was a stupid thing to do, I told myself it was stupid but I'd still gone ahead and done it. I mean we'd been having a blazing row only a moment before and there I'd gone running down to the ring to his rescue. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot. I kicked the door shut to my lock room and collapsed into a chair.

I felt a very tired groan escape my lips, how was I going to run from all the questions. Why did you do it? Do you like him? What were you thinking? Urgh, I didn't want to handle it. I untied my mask and slipped it off shaking my hair out. It felt so good to breathe without the damned thing on. Ok so I'd done something I wouldn't normally have done. And I couldn't take it back. I guess it looked good on TV. Oh well I'd have to live with it.

20 minutes late I was showered and changed wearing a simple black tank top and my jeans that rode low on the hips. Just as I was slipping into my army styled boots there was a loud knock on the door. "Please don't be Cena, please don't be Cena." I grunted a quick enter and went back to tying my boots.

There was a minute of silence before hearing a bold, "girl! You better not be ignoring me!" I looked up and couldn't help but smile, partly because I was glad it wasn't John and also because it was River. It brightened my mood immediately when I saw his red hair gleaming in the light and that shining smile.

"I wouldn't dare ignore you, I want to keep my limbs thanks."

River laughed and sat in the chair next to me. "Now we got that cleared up, you gonna tell me why you did what you did out there?" I sighed heavily, I changed my mind I wished he would go away, I could handle questions from everyone else but River… River was relentless.

"I can't. I don't even know why I did it, I acted on impulse I guess."

"Not good enough Whisper, it still doesn't explain why you did it."

I decided the best way to get out of the interrogation was to leave, I zipped my bag close and stood slinging it over my shoulder. "Look I saved a guy from a damn painful concussion, cant we just put it down to being my good deed of the year and leave it at that?"

"No, not when the guy is the one person in the world you truly despise. Not when that person is Cena." I walked to the door and held it open. River would be sticking around for a while, the creative writers always did. We walked down the hall together and passed only tech guys.

"Okay, so yes I hate John. Lets be honest if you were me what would you have done? Honestly?"

"Me? I'd have left his ass hanging." I laughed, I had to, it was the expression on his face. It was so serious it was funny.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot you were a vicious queen."

"And you have a heart as big as your head."

"What?"

"I mean even though you 'hate'" he made funny bunny ears around the word… "John you still saved him. Your heart and your morality wouldn't let leave him high and dry." River looked at me like I was a disobedient kid who needed a good telling off. I thought of a response but I got nothing. So before I got into my car I blew a huge raspberry in his face.

* * *

By the time I got to my hotel room I as ready to crash for the rest of the week. My body suddenly felt tired and drugged. I threw everything to the corner of the room and sagged onto the bed. I wanted to sink into the bed and never escape it, a comfort I knew I wouldn't get. Maria would probably be knocking soon and I knew she'd want to go for a drink, she always did. It was a trait that I wasn't fond of. But I couldn't stop my eyes from closing and I fell into a deep sleep.

It didn't last long though. A round of banging was vibrating my door it was lucky the thing didn't pop off the hinges. "I'm coming." I stood slowly and rubbed my eyes roughly. The banging continued. "Alright! Fuck I said I was coming!" I yanked the door open and my brother stood there cool as ice. "Why the hell are you banging on my door?"

"I knew that was the only way you'd open it."

"Jerk, what do you want?"

"I wanted to see my sister. Is that so terrible?"

"Yeah when I was asleep. I've had a rough night tonight. What do you really want?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come for a drink with me?" I considered it. It did sound like a good idea, but then again I was so tired I didn't think I could lift a glass. Randy seemed to be thinking what I was. "Oh come on, I know you're tired or whatever but we haven't had a good chat in ages. Please?"

Maybe it was the please that did it. "Alright I'll come for a drink but on one condition. You don't mention John's name or anything that happened tonight. Deal?"

"Deal. Come on little sister. Lets go" I grabbed my key card and left with Randy. I guess a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. When we got to the bar there was a few superstars scattered around the place, no one looked at me, no one whispered. Thank god. Randy got us some seats and I bought us a round of drinks.

Half an hour later and more then my body weight in booze we were laughing and joking and no mention of John had entered the conversation. I downed my drink and turned to Randy. He was like he always was, had that boy charm that no woman could resist. He was cheeky as hell but he was my brother and I loved him.

And one thing I could always trust was his word. I could tell him any secret I wanted to and not worry that he would spill it. Not even by accident, he was by every sense of the word a prefect brother. When we was young we never argued, he never picked on me. He protected me from bullies, protected me from boyfriends who were over bearing idiots. I needed him and I was glad I had him. "So, Whisper. Care to tell me why you saved what's-his-face."

Okay, maybe sometimes I wasn't so glad he was my brother, I groaned and tried to ignore his question by changing the subject. "Have you spoken to mom recently?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not. And we made a deal not to talk about it."

"I know but… come on! I'm your brother you have to tell me."

"I didn't tell River what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Oh, so River your oldest and best pal doesn't know and I wont either." I sighed it was ridiculous, I was never going to get out of it.

"I honestly don't know why I did it. It was a stupid move on my part. I was watching the match and I saw what was gonna happen to him, no one deserves that. I saved him from a bitch of a head ache that was all."

"You sure there isn't any other reason?"

"Like what?" Randy paused for a moment thinking about it. Then burst into song.

"It's because you loooooove him! Admit it! Whisper and John sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then come marriage…"

"Alright I get it! You really are a massive asshole, you know that right? And for the record I do not love him. I don't even like him!"

"Oh yeah right. You know your lip is looking a little red." I picked up my drink and threw it at him. Randy just laughed harder. "Oh Whisper, why can't you just admit it."

"Admit what?" Randy's eyes twinkled with untold insults. I knew he probably had a bunch under his sleeve he could insult anyone under that table.

"Admit that you want to have angry hate sex with John Cena." I paused for a minute to shocked to say anything. I wanted to laugh so I did. I wanted to hit him, so I aimed a punch on his shoulder.

"And on that note I think I will go to bed now loser." I put some money on the table and walked from the bar it was a little walk from the hotel but it was warm outside and I wasn't that drunk. It had seemed to have warn off. I took a slow walk my boots making no sound on the pavements. It really was a nice night out. The air was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

If it rained, I would eat my title. I kicked my feet as I walked and noticed my laces were untied, I honestly didn't care, I suddenly felt like a kid again. I could almost hear my dad saying, '_Whisper you tie your laces right now all you'll fall and ruin that pretty face of yours.' _It made me chuckle just thinking of it.

Tonight had been one heck of a night, I couldn't even piece it together if I was honest. John was an enigma, one minute we were arguing, the next he kissed me, then I shout at him, then I go and save him from a beating he may or may not have deserved (I wont get into it); and then to cap it all off Randy has a stupid idea that I like John.

I had hated him for so long now. I remember the first time we had met like it was yesterday. Randy had introduced us and John had been as slimy as a slug doused in salt. He called me things like honey doll and even called me sugar-tits. I'd given him a harsh dressing down in front of all his friends and we'd argued like a pair of old woman…

_I walked into the party and felt nervous, this was the first time I was meeting my co workers. I'd been training hard to become part of the WWE with my big brother and I'd finally done it. There was familiar faces everywhere. I could see Triple H drinking with Batista. I could see Matt and Jeff Hardy swigging bear and laughing. I could even see my close friend Rey hanging with a few Divas. _

_I straightened my dress down, truthfully I felt uncomfortable in it. It was a tight corset which pushed my chest up high and a 60's type skirt that was a bit short for my liking. I didn't know what possessed me to buy it. I just wanted to make a good impression. My shoes were 5 inch heels and as uncomfortable as hell. _

_I scanned the room looking for someone familiar and spotted my dad. He waved to me and came bouncing over engulfing me and a huge hug. "Dad this corset is so tight, that you hugging me, may crush some ribs." He let go but held onto my hand tightly. "I've missed you dad, I hate it when you travel without me."_

"_But not anyone. You are officially a part of the WWE family and wont be going anywhere for a very long time. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thanks daddy." I gave him a kiss and squeezed his hand. I could see his eyes glazing a little. "Okay, dad man up. No crying. Go and see Hunter I'm sure he'll knock you into shape."_

"_You're right darlin' sorry, I'm a proud old man."_

"_Go on. Hop it, I'll see you in a bit okay." Shawn walked away to join Hunter and I was left alone again. I walked deeper into the party and walked to the table holding the drinks. I needed a really big drink. I pored a big one and downed it quickly. Where the hell was Randy he'd said he'd be here by now! I must have looked like an idiot standing there. Or worse, a ring rat, gross. _

_I was standing there waiting when I felt an un-welcome hand touch my butt. I angrily turned around and pushed the hand away… "hey! Watch where you put your grubby hands…." I turned to see John Cena my brothers best friend. I knew he was because that was all Randy talked about. I had to admit I was excited to meet him. But now… what a creep._

"_Hi, I'm John Cena and you are…"_

"_Not interested and looking for my brother." John raised is eyebrow at me and looked me up and down. It made me dislike him even more, a man who looks you up and down is only interested in ass. You start at the face and end with it. Shows much more respect. _

"_Why don't you come with me and we can have a party of our own honey-doll." I wanted to hit him! He was such a creep! His hand went back to my butt and he squeezed it even harder this time. I made sure I slapped it away with more force, I was becoming very annoyed. _

"_I'm just looking for my brother you creep." _

"_No need to get testy, you seem like a nice girl why don't we go somewhere more private and I can help you find your brother."_

"_You think I'm gonna fall for a line like that?"_

"_Plenty have before you sugar-tits. So lets go have a good time and you'll have a great story to tell all your friends."_

"_Okay, you either need to be tasered or castrated. But right now you need to leave me alone." I poked him in the chest and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and brought me close to his body. I put my hand up to stop us getting to close and suddenly felt really angry. I looked at his hand on my arm till he let go. When he didn't I looked at him. "I suggest you take your hand off me right now."_

"_Or what?"_

_"You're gonna fucking loose it." When he didn't let go I got an evil idea. He was a being a complete jerk and touching me without my permission was against the rules. Randy had always told me he was a nice guy, maybe he'd had to much to drink but that didn't excuse him touching me without my consent. I slapped him hard around the face. So hard my hand began to throb. I shouted next to make sure everybody heard what I said… "No I will not have sex with you no matter how much you wanna pay me! Pervert!" _

_He let me go and I turned to come face to face with my brother, I beamed at him and went to hug him. I didn't get far, all of a sudden a rush of water came flowing over my head and covering me in some sort of punch. My dress was stained red and my hair was stuck to my face. I could feel mascara running down my cheeks. I turned again and saw John holding up an empty bowl. _

_Everyone around us was staring, they didn't know who I was, to them I was just some random woman who walked into a party. That was until Randy spoke. "Whisper I see you've met John. John this is my sister. Whisper Michaels. Shawn's daughter." I revelled in John's face dropping. I was no longer a nameless face. _

_And the war between us began._

It's funny how something like that could start a war between two people. I'd hated him for a long time and I still do. Ever since I embarrassed him, he'd made it his personal mission to get me back every time he could. Countless times I'd find myself red faced and ashamed because of him. And I hated to admit it, I'd shed a few tears.

How long could two people really hate each other? A long time it seemed. I walked along the road, my feet still kicking the ground my shoelaces still untied and wanted to cry. Booze can sometimes do this to me. I wiped a few tears and breathed the fresh air. It cleared my head. A sudden hand grabbed my shoulder. My heart jumped I screamed and tried hitting whoever it was. "Whisp, hey it's me! John!"

I stopped hitting and tried catching my breath it was John, Jesus I'd never been so scared in my life. "Shit John! You don't just grab a woman like that!"

"I'm sorry I should of said something." I turned and carried on walking, I just wanted to get to my bed and sleep. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep standing up.

"You should have, I almost had a heart attack. What do you want John?" I heard him catch up and felt him walk beside me.

"I saw you walking alone, it's not safe you know."

"I can take care of myself, fuck you very much."

"Alright. No need to get all worked up Whisp I was just saying…"

"Well don't and please stop calling me that!" John held his hands up, I sighed. I didn't want to argue with him, I really wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to go to bed. I started walking faster, John mirrored me, his sneakers making a soft sound on the pavements. I could see the hotel and quickened my pace even more.

"Whisp please, slow down!" John grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. I turned slowly and looked at his hand, unlike the first time he'd done it, he actually let go this time. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't of grabbed you…"

"That's the second time you've said sorry to me in the space of 5 minutes. You want something from me?"

He thought about it and whatever he was thinking was making him squirm. "Aw, hell Whisp, I wanted to say thank you."

"Whoa, a thank you as well. And why are you thanking me?"

"Because you saved me from getting my head crushed like an orange."

"That's okay. Even you don't deserve that."

"You know I really didn't need saving. I had it all under control."

"Yeah it really looked like it from where I was sitting."

"I don't need a woman to save me, especially you. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"Sorry Mr Macho, I didn't think your ego would be bruised." I started to walk away again, desperate for my bed. John grabbed me again, I was all set to slap him when he caught my arm. We stood there pressed together, John held both my arms in his hands. I was a little helpless. "You son of a bitch let me go."

"I just want for once for you to listen to me."

"I do listen John but all I hear is blah, blah, blah. And it's getting tiring."

"You little bitch Whisper Michaels."

"Compliments wont get you anywhere you bastard." We stood eye to eye. His hand was wrapping tighter on my arm and was starting to hurt. I didn't want to make a sound, I just stood and stared waiting for him to let me go. I was sick and tired of arguing with him. I'd had enough I just wanted it to end. But Michaels never wave the white flag first.

I ripped my arms from him and half jogged the rest of the way. John followed he wouldn't give up, he couldn't just leave it alone. I got to the hotel and pressed the button for the elevator, I turned to see John come in. He saw me, so I detoured and took the stairs. I ran up them as fast as I could. "Whisp, wait!"

I ran faster and so did John, I got to my floor and headed straight for my room. I had my key card out when John grabbed me again. I was getting really sick of him touching me. "That's the fourth time you have grabbed me tonight without my permission. You have got one more and the next time you wont like what I do to you."

He slowly let go, but his hand climbed and rested lightly on my neck. His other arm laid gently on my waist. My key card was nearly forgotten in my hand. All I had to do was get it in the door and I'd be safe. Somehow I couldn't even move. John leaned in close to me and whispered against my lips. "Kiss me."

"I… I c-can't." I whispered back against his. My breathing increase my heart hammered. What was happening to me?

"Then kiss me back." Then he kissed me, rough and passionate. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I felt weak, I felt like crying. I felt like giving up. I hated him, but the feeling in my stomach was telling me, to just give in. Just this once, nothing bad would happen. Just let yourself go. So I did. Right into John's arm. Right into my hotel room.


	7. Cheap Thrills & Shattered Glass

I forced the door shut and pushed John against it, I let go for once. I let my wild side run free. My hands explored every part of John I could find, his chest, arms, face, neck. I didn't want to stop touching him. I kicked off my boots and John kicked off his sneakers. He grabbed my hair forcing my head back and trailed hot kisses down my neck.

The sensation had me moaning before I could even think. My mind turned to mush when I felt a quick hot flick of his tongue against my collarbone. I knocked off John's hat and kissed him firmly on the mouth, he pushed his tongue against my lips and I opened up for him.

The feel of his tongue in my mouth was warm and soft. Just him kissing me made my legs weak and my tummy tighten. I didn't want to think I just wanted to do before I regretted what I was doing. I didn't want John to stop, I wanted him to carry on till he couldn't breathe anymore. I was already running out of air.

John grabbed me and turned us so I was now trapped against the wall. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and pushed me high up the wall. He nibbled my neck and brushed my arms gently with his hands. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. His lips were a little red and mine probably were too. He shouldn't stop I might changed my mind. God I didn't want to change my mind. "Whisper…"

I shut him up myself by kissing him again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and held him close to me. I couldn't… wouldn't let him stop this. I grabbed the back of John's shirt and pulled it only breaking the kiss so I could get the shirt off. My hands explored even more, loving how smooth his was. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Letting the thought of him fill me up.

It was insatiable. It was unrelenting, I was having little mini orgasms just thinking of him. I looked down at John as he grabbed my top and ripped it open. His hands went straight to my waist exploring my bare flesh as I'd done to him. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him off me and onto the bed and crawled up the length of his body, pulling off the remains of my tank top. That would have to go in the bin.

"Whisper…"

"Don't talk John. Don't even think." I stood above him on the bed and turned so all he could see was my butt. I unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pulled them down my legs. The feeling of excitement that went through me when I heard John gasp was pure ecstasy. And we hadn't even gotten to the really good stuff yet. I kicked off my jeans and turned to straddle his waist again. I could feel John through his jeans and through my underwear.

God, I hadn't felt this good in a long time, it was as though I'd been in hibernation until now. The feeling was too much to handle. I took off Johns jeans quickly and he sat up, running his hand slowly up my back. He reached the clasp of my bra and popped it open with one hand. I had to admire the talent. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor along with everything else. John's eyes widened in wonder and he leaned in and nibbled on the delicate skin above my breast.

I had to gasp it felt amazing his mouth was warm as he kissed lower and my stomach jerked with feelings of wanting and anticipation. He took me in his mouth and I grabbed onto his shoulders squeezing tightly. I leaned into him and pushed him down onto the bed. I kissed my way down his chest. Making sure no skin was left untouched. I went further down till I kissed just above his boxers.

I nibbled on his hips and licked my tongue gently over his belly button. I felt him convulse slightly and groan. It made me want to please him more. It made me want him more. Just the feel of him underneath me made me want to scream out.

I stopped and thought for a second. Was this really the best idea? Was I doing a smart thing right now. My body was screaming 'yes! Yes you are!' But my head was getting in the way. It was telling me I was being stupid. I shouldn't be doing this. Get John out now and save yourself the embarrassment.

"I can't do this." I moved away from John and stood from the bed grabbing the remains of my tank top to cover my bare chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I can't do this." I pointed at myself them John, I felt like an idiot. I was an adult and I could control myself. I calmed my breathing down and relaxed a little. I could feel myself hyperventilating and right now, I really didn't want to pass out.

"Whisper, you cannot be serious."

"I'm deadly serious, this is a mistake. I shouldn't of let you in here. I should of…"

"You should just let yourself go once in a while."

"I don't think its any of your business telling me I need to let myself go."

"Oh, come on Whisper! You are so tense and cold that even I know you need to have a little fun."

"Cold? Is that what you think I am? Cold? The only person I'm cold towards is you! And do you want to know why?" John stood up, it looked like it hurt, because well you know. He was tenting.

"Come on then tell me why."

"Because, I. Don't. Like. You." John moved towards me quickly. Faster then I could move out the way. He grabbed me and kissed me hard and strong, he didn't let me breathe he didn't let me think. He ripped my shirt from my arms and threw it away. I wanted to push him off. I wanted to hold him closer. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around him.

He finally let me breathe and we looked at each other our chests heaving passion. He didn't seem to take my no seriously. He took over and dominated till I could take it anymore. We rolled around on the bed till we both couldn't take the tension any longer. John put me underneath him and ripped off my underwear taking me off guard. I couldn't say anything, didn't want to.

Suddenly we were both naked and hot. I knew what was gonna come next. I even welcomed it. John kissed me and nudged my legs apart. I was so ready, I let my body take over and forgot all the consequences. Bet I was gonna regret it in the morning.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining brightly. I didn't like it, nothing like the sun waking you up from a nice slumber. I groaned weakly and opened my eyes. My body felt sore, my lips felt numb and my body felt naked. As I slowly woke I started to remember and my heart started to beat frantically.

It was stupid, stupid, stupid. I looked at my phone. 5 missed calls from River and one from my dad. I looked next to me, John was so deeply asleep he was snoring a little. I crept out of bed and started pulling on clothes as quickly as possible. I grabbed my jeans and a clean top, my phone and key card. And ran as fast as I could from the room.

Once I was in the elevator I could breathe, I could think again. How stupid could I have been! Why did I do it! I gave into everything I'd been fighting. Me and John never got along, said a thousand times, I'll say it a thousand more. Why did I sleep with him? It was stupid, impulsive. I should of stopped it. It should never have started!

I got off on floor 5 and went straight to the one person I could talk to. The one person I knew wouldn't judge me. I knocked roughly and loudly. It was 7 in the morning and he wouldn't appreciate me waking him up but it was emergency. I got no answer at first but I knocked more loudly and heard cursing from the other side of the door. I bit my nails waiting for him to open the door.

When River finally did, I'd never been do glad to see him. "This better be an emergency or I am going to seriously kick your ass."

"I slept with John last night." There was a pause.

"Come in." I stepped into him bedroom and threw myself on his bed groaning as I went. I felt the bed sag as River took a seat next to me. "Was it really that terrible?"

"No." I kept my head buried in the sheets. "It wasn't terrible. I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Oh I don't know about that. Come on Whisper." River grabbed my arm and pulled me into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"I was out with Randy, we were drinking and after a while I left. John caught up with me. We argued. And he chased me to my hotel room. Then he kissed me and all of a sudden I just burst. We went into my room and started pulling at each others clothes and it was wild. But then I couldn't do it, I stopped him. But then he was an animal he took over and…"

"And what? Come on Whisper give me the dirty details!"

"Aw, hell, River! I can't say it!"

"Okay I'm gonna say it for you. You had sex with John Cena."

"Put bluntly, yes. Oh god." I shoved my head into the bed again and wanted to disappear. After everything that I had said about him and I'd gone ahead and let my libido take over. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I cursed in my head, for all the ridiculous things I'd done in my life this was the one that made me feel worthless.

I couldn't work out why. I couldn't understand in my head why it had made me feel like nothing. Was it because I'd given in so easily? Maybe because I'd had sex with someone I didn't even like. But… I'd slept with him, did that mean I have feelings for John? No. Maybe. I didn't have a clue.

"You must be thinking awful hard for your face to be looking like that Whisper."

"Am I a bad person?" I looked at River, trusting him to tell me the true.

"No. You're just a normal human being who got caught up in the moment I suppose."

"Then why don't I feel so good about what happened? Why did I run away from my own hotel room, while John was still sleeping? Why am I praying he wont be there when I get back?" River looked at me, his face smooth and trustworthy.

"Maybe you don't want to face him. After all the arguments and bitching between you two it's gotta be hard to face him knowing what happened. You scared of what his gonna say? Think?" All I could do was nod slightly.

"What if people find out? My dad, Randy; all those people who know how I feel. I don't think I could face them at all."

"You gonna run away? The Whisper I know would never run away from anything. You have to stand tall."

"And do what? I sure as shit don't know how I feel or what I think about anything that happened last night. All I know is that I have to face the guy at work. When he's with Randy, I cant avoid him forever."

"Then maybe you should suck it up and go speak to him." I looked at River and knew he was right. I wasn't going to be able to avoid John forever, if at all. My stomach clenched at the thought of facing him, but River was right. I didn't run from anything.

* * *

I was looking at my room door, breathing in oxygen like it was going out of fashion. I slipped my key card in the door and walked in not knowing what I was going to find. John was in the process of zipping up his jeans. My face flushed red and I had to blink a couple times to clear my vision.

"Where'd you go Whisp?"

"To go see my friend, River. I had to clear my head."

"So you let me wake up alone so you could see your friend?"

"I had to breathe. I had to clear my head…

""Yeah, you said that."

"Why are you acting like I left you like some cheap one night stand. It's a lot to handle!"

"That's what it feels like, you selfish bitch." Blood ran into my ears and felt like it was spilling out. Instant anger helped clear my head plenty. I wanted to rage and rant and throw anything my hands could get at his head.

"Get the fuck out my room."

"You throwing me out? You don't even want to discuss what happened here last night?"

"Right now all I want to do is rip you a new one you piece of shit! I'm a selfish bitch am I? What the fuck makes me a selfish bitch?" I waited and watched him. I could see his mind thinking up all sorts of answers. Some of them were probably not so nice but I was geared up for a fight. "You gonna answer me or just stand there?"

"Let's just chalk this up to experience okay? You were just a cheap thrill Whisper, a mistake. One I wont be making again." Tears, stinging my eyes. I shoved them away, went to emotion number two. I turned to the bedside table and grabbed the vase. I turned again and hurled it at John aiming for his head. I missed by inches. John flinched away from the shattering glass. I jumped onto the bed and over to him, shoving at his chest.

"I'll give you cheap thrill you fucking asshole! Motherfucker!" I screamed in his face, so badly wanting to hit him square on the jaw. So I did. My hand throbbed instantly and I backed away from him. His head was snapped to one side and I could already see an angry red mark on the side of his face.

"Cheap thrill Whisper. Wasn't worth it."

"You think it was anything to me Cena? I felt worthless waking up this morning. Knowing I'd ditched my morals for a one night fling with the likes of you." We both stood there. Anger filled the room like a heat wave.

"You are a piece of work Whisper Michaels, you know that? Last night was so not worth this." John picked up his sneakers and went for the door. Pausing for a second.

"If a word of this gets back to my brother or my dad. I will make you regret the day you were born."

"Trust me, I wont be telling anyone." He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. I folded on my bed and stared at the shattered vase at the floor. I'd missed John's head by inches and I wondered how I would of felt if it had hit him. Happy? Regretful?

One thing was for certain I didn't know. And I still didn't an hour later after the tears had run dry.

* * *

**Reviews welcome baby! Love you all!**


End file.
